


Trigger

by Milla984



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky has been through a lot guys, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drama, M/M, canon and non-canon assassinations, hurt little comfort, mentions of torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: Servono solo dieci piccole parole per mandarlo in pezzi.Studio del personaggio di Bucky Barnes, incentrato sulle parole del codice di attivazione.





	1. Zhelaniye (Brama)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laylabinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Trigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931789) by [laylabinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/pseuds/laylabinx). 



> Ciao a tutti! Spero che stiate tutti bene! Questa è un'idea con la quale ho iniziato a trastullarmi fin da quando è uscito il film, volevo concentrarmi sulle parole del codice di attivazione e scrivere qualcosa a proposito di ognuna.  
> Il lavoro in realtà verrà diviso in due parti: la prima parte riguarderà tutto quello che ha portato agli eventi di Civil War e la seconda parte sarà a proposito di tutto quello che succede in seguito.  
> Nel corso della storia saranno presenti alcune situazioni abbastanza sgradevoli ma cercherò di inserire un avviso all'inizio di ogni capitolo, giusto in caso.  
> In più, la storia potrebbe contenere accenni Stucky e implicazioni slash ma non sarà nulla di esplicito, tutti quelli che non amano il genere possono comunque considerarla solo una bromance molto accentuata!  
> Spero vi piaccia!
> 
> laylabinx

Bramosia. L'unica parola che trova per descrivere l'espressione sulla faccia di Steve. Può leggere un'intera lista di altre emozioni - è triste, sconvolto, ansioso, respinto - ma l'espressione che racchiude tutto il resto è _bramosia_. Steve vede la sua uniforme e capisce senza bisogno di sentirselo dire, è qualcosa che sa fin dentro il midollo: Bucky sta per andarsene e lui resterà a casa.

"Sei stato assegnato?" Steve non prova neanche a nascondere la passività nella voce. Sapeva che sarebbe successo sin dall'attacco a Pearl Harbor.

Bucky esita per una frazione di secondo prima di rispondere, dondolandosi leggermente sui talloni. Riconosce quello sguardo, il fastidio che accompagna la realizzazione che ancora una volta non ce l'ha fatta. Steve non ce l'ha fatta a causa della sua salute, della sua corporatura, del suo peso e a causa di altre centinaia di motivi che l'universo ha deciso di scaricargli addosso durante tutta la sua vita.  
Non è arrabbiato con Bucky, è arrabbiato con se stesso.

Steve potrebbe anche scoprirlo da solo, ormai non c'è modo di cambiare gli ordini, ma merita di sentirlo da lui.  
"107esimo, Sergente James Barnes," dice senza troppo entusiasmo, un mezzo sorriso che gli inarca un lato della bocca. "Salpo per l'Inghilterra domani all'alba."

Stavolta tocca a Steve esitare, intrappolato in un tumulto di sensazioni che non saprebbe nemmeno iniziare a descrivere. E' orgoglioso di Bucky, così dannatamente fiero da starci quasi male, eppure per lui è difficile sentirsi felice quando sa che verrà lasciato indietro. Sa che non gli verrà mai data l'occasione di difendere il proprio Paese come vorrebbe.  
"Anch'io dovrei esserci." intona calmo, scuotendo la testa e fissando il cemento coperto di rifiuti.

Bucky non ha alcun dubbio che se gliene lasciasse l'opportunità, Steve passerebbe il resto del pomeriggio in quel vicolo desolato a piangere sul proprio triste destino.  
Non può permettere che succeda. Non a Steve e non stanotte.  
Domani salperà per il grande ignoto1, per i butterati campi di battaglia in Europa. Vuole almeno un'ultima notte spensierata prima di andarsene.

"Forza, vieni," dice in una risata che è solo leggermente forzata.  
Passa un braccio intorno alle spalle magre e scheletriche di Steve e lo trascina via con sé lungo il vicolo. "E' la mia ultima sera. Devo darti una ripulita."

Steve sembra mettere il broncio però passa lo stesso le dita tra i capelli che gli ricadono sulla faccia, nel tentativo di pettinarli. "Perché? Dove stiamo andando?"

Bucky sorride e lo stringe un po' più forte nel proprio abbraccio. "Nel futuro," risponde, schiaffandogli sul petto un giornale piegato a metà e guidandolo fino alla strada.

**OOOOO**

Il futuro si rivela essere un'esposizione mondiale, piena di luci brillanti e dimostrazioni e un sacco di gente curiosa. Bucky indossa ancora l'uniforme e Steve si è ripulito per quanto gli è stato possibile, considerato il poco tempo a disposizione. I suoi vestiti sono ancora sgualciti e un livido sta spuntando sotto un occhio per accompagnarsi al taglio sul labbro, ma se non altro cerca di fare bella figura.

"Che cosa hai raccontato di me?" chiede, sistemandosi di nuovo i capelli da un lato.

Bucky vorrebbe dargli uno schiaffo sulla mano e dirgli di rilassarsi, non esiste possibilità al mondo che si metta mai a parlare male di lui. Si limita a sogghignare e fa un cenno di saluto alle due ragazze dirette verso di loro. "Solo le cose buone," lo rassicura mentre porge il braccio ad una brunetta molto carina. La sua amica, una bionda altrettanto carina, si ferma di fianco a loro e il suo sorriso vacilla un istante quando vede Steve. A quanto pare non era quello che si aspettava.

Steve cerca di non pensarci troppo mentre la bruna si allontana insieme a Bucky, la sua amica al seguito che cammina accanto a loro. In tutta onestà non può biasimarla: è consapevole di non avere un aspetto attraente quanto Bucky e se la ragazza aveva immaginato di incontrare qualcuno simile all'amico dev'essere rimasta penosamente delusa. Qualsiasi appuntamento a quattro alla fine va sempre così e per Steve non è una grossa sorpresa quando Bucky si ritrova con entrambe le ragazze a braccetto.

Una dimostrazione inizia su di un palco a poca distanza e le ragazze si precipitano euforiche in quella direzione, portando Bucky insieme a loro. Steve li segue senza troppa fretta. L'uomo sul palco, un eccentrico inventore di nome Howard Stark, sta parlando di argomenti bizzarri quali l'energia rinnovabile e automobili volanti. Suona abbastanza assurdo anche se Stark ha perfino creato un prototipo (sebbene riesca a restare sospeso solo per dieci secondi, circa) e a tutti sembra di aver appena assistito a qualcosa di incredibile.

Bucky sorride e si gira verso Steve, ma lo spazio in cui l'amico si trovava alcuni momenti prima è vuoto. Con espressione preoccupata passa in rassegna la folla senza trovare traccia del piccoletto. I suoi occhi si fermano sull'insegna di un centro di reclutamento al di là del parco e capisce al volo dove Steve potrebbe esserci cacciato.

Quasi a colpo sicuro, lo trova a pochi passi dall'entrata - deciso a cercare di nuovo una qualsiasi falla nel sistema, qualche scappatoia da sfruttare per ottenere l'idoneità. E Dio solo sa quanto Steve sia un ostinato figlio di buona donna: se c'è un modo per riuscire a farsi arruolare, prima o poi finirà per trovarlo.

"Vuoi veramente provarci di nuovo?" domanda Bucky, rassegnato e stanco perché sa già quale sarà la risposta.

Steve si stringe nelle spalle e affonda le mani nelle tasche. "Beh, è una fiera. Tento la fortuna."

"Nei panni di chi?" ribatte Bucky, improvvisamente irritato dalla situazione. "Steve dall'Ohio? Ti scopriranno. O peggio, ti arruoleranno."

Questo sembra provocare in Steve un lampo di fastidio che gli attraversa il viso e raddrizza la schiena per sembrare più alto.  
Non funziona.  
"Senti, so che tu pensi che io non sia all'altezza…"

Il commento in sé è peggio della sua eterna testardaggine. Steve pensa davvero una cosa del genere, è convinto che Bucky pensi che lui non sia in grado ma in verità è esattamente il contrario: Bucky sa che Steve può farcela, ecco il problema. Steve non sa quando rinunciare, non si tira mai indietro di fronte ad uno scontro anche se potrebbe restarci secco, e per Bucky è una verità assoluta. Sa che Steve può farcela ed è per questo motivo che non vuole neanche vederlo provare.

"Questo non è un vicolo," gli spiega in tono più paziente possibile. "E' una guerra. Perché ci tieni a combattere, puoi fare tanti lavori…"

Ma Steve non ha alcuna intenzione di accettarlo. Sedersi ai margini e restare a guardare mentre altri occupano un posto in prima linea al fronte non lo rende soddisfatto. Non è felice di non essere abbastanza forte, di non essere mai _abbastanza_ , per questo non è felice di essere lasciato a casa. E di nuovo spunta la bramosia nei suoi occhi. Il desiderio di farsi valere, di dimostrare al mondo che può realizzare qualsiasi progetto si metta in testa, nonostante tutti gli ostacoli.

"Ci sono uomini che sacrificano le loro vite," insiste Steve, altrettanto esasperato dalla discussione. "Io non ho nessun diritto di fare meno di quegli uomini. E' questo che non vuoi capire. Non si tratta di me."

Bucky si lascia scappare un sospiro profondo. "Appunto. Tu non devi dimostrare niente."

Steve non risponde ma continua a sostenere lo sguardo. Se è una sfida, come tante altre cose nella sua vita, non ha intenzione di cedere.

Le ragazze arrivano dietro di loro, richiamando l'attenzione di Bucky. E' lui a distogliere per primo lo sguardo da Steve, per girarsi e rassicurarle con un sorriso e la promessa di portarle a ballare.

Torna a fissare Steve con un nuovo sospiro e scuotendo la testa. "Non fare nulla di stupido finché non torno."

"Come potrei?" ribatte Steve con prontezza. "La stupidità te la porti tutta con te."

Bucky ridacchia a fior di labbra e poi stringe Steve in un veloce abbraccio. "Sei un imbecille."

"Cretino," borbotta Steve, rispondendo all'abbraccio e osservando Bucky allontanarsi mentre sul viso gli rimane dipinta la stessa espressione di bramosia. "Non vincere la guerra finché non arrivo io." aggiunge, guadagnandosi un saluto militare dall'amico prima che scompaia in mezzo alla gente per cercare le loro (sue?) accompagnatrici.  
Steve indugia per un istante, le mani infilate in fondo alle tasche, desideroso di partire ma costretto a restare.

**OOOOO**

La notte passa in una macchia sfocata di balli e whisky. Le ragazze sono bellissime, il liquore è forte e Bucky fa tutto il possibile per placare il devastante senso di fatalità che gli sta montando nel petto da quando ha ricevuto l'assegnazione. Si maschera dietro una facciata di coraggio, sorride fin troppo e ride al momento giusto e si sforza di comportarsi come se domani non dovesse mai arrivare. Domani rappresenta l'ignoto, un terreno sul quale non si è mai avventurato prima. Domani potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che vedrà Brooklyn. Domani, a essere franchi, è terrificante.

Non lo ammetterebbe mai, non lo confesserebbe mai a nessuno (soprattutto non a Steve) ma non si è presentato di propria volontà. E' stato arruolato come ogni altro giovane sano e robusto in tutto il Paese. Ha ricevuto la chiamata di leva per posta, ancora prima di poter considerare l'arruolamento volontario. Non è nemmeno sicuro che si sarebbe unito all'esercito se non fosse stato obbligato.

Non che non voglia fare la propria parte e difendere il Paese - non è un codardo né uno scansafatiche - però ha sempre esitato perché arruolarsi significa lasciare Steve.  
Steve, che cerca ogni volta di fare la cosa giusta anche se significa ritrovarsi con un occhio nero. Steve, che immancabilmente si ammala di polmonite una volta l'anno e rifiuta di andare in ospedale anche quando tossisce così tanto da non riuscire a reggersi in piedi. Steve, che ormai non ha più nessuno al mondo e dopo la partenza di Bucky resterà completamente da solo.

Comunque non gli direbbe mai niente, per non rinforzare l'idea che Steve abbia bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui. Ne ha bisogno (ostinato bastardo) eppure Bucky non glielo direbbe mai. Non sa se questo possa renderlo in qualche modo meno virile, non cogliere l'opportunità quando si presenta - non ci ha mai neanche pensato.

Ha esitato ad arruolarsi e forse non l'avrebbe mai fatto se avesse potuto scegliere. Alla fine per lui non c'è stata una scelta, è stato reclutato obbligatoriamente, gli è stato assegnato il grado di Sergente e il compito di difendere l'America e dare appoggio agli Alleati. A volte gli piacerebbe essere così coraggioso e spavaldo come cerca di apparire. Come l’uomo che Steve vede in lui.

Le ragazze sono una buona compagnia per la serata e per qualche tempo riesce a dimenticare che l'indomani mattina verrà imbarcato. Balla con loro, le tiene strette e lascia che si stringano a lui. Quando le accompagna a casa, più tardi, gli rimangono sul colletto tracce di due diverse sfumature di rossetto e la sua uniforme è impregnata di profumo dai toni floreali.

Sorride mentre le osserva scomparire all'interno e continua a salutarle con una mano finché la porta si richiude dietro di loro. Il suo appartamento è solo a qualche isolato di distanza, non ci metterà molto a raggiungerlo a piedi. L'unico problema è che adesso è da solo e non c'è nulla ad aiutarlo a tenere sotto controllo l'apprensione per il giorno dopo. Diamine, il giorno dopo in realtà è già oggi e nel giro di poche ore dovrà essere diretto alla stazione.

Una fiammata di energia nervosa gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco (oppure è colpa del whisky) e sistema le spalle per rimettersi dritto in piedi. Infila le mani nelle tasche e comincia a camminare verso casa, ignorando i palpiti d'ansia che accompagnano ogni passo.

Pesca le chiavi dal taschino quando è quasi arrivato e si lancia su per le scale due alla volta per poi fermarsi di fronte alla porta d'ingresso. Si ferma, le dita esitano di fronte alla serratura. All'improvviso gli torna in mente che si tratta dell'ultima notte che passerà in questo appartamento, in questa città, forse in assoluto. Non dovrebbe stupirsi più di tanto, sapeva da mesi che sarebbe successo, ma realizzare che il momento è davvero arrivato lo lascia di sasso.

Scuote la testa, inspirando lentamente per riprendere il controllo. Finisce per dare al whisky gran parte della colpa per quest'ansia e apprensione. Andrà tutto bene: in fondo qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedere?  
Infila la chiave nella toppa e spalanca la porta.

Le luci sono già spente, Steve è addormentato sul logoro e consunto materasso che dividono. Il loro appartamento è minuscolo, non molto diverso da una baracca con soltanto quattro spesse mura, ma da quasi quattro anni per entrambi è diventata casa. E' tornato a casa per la sua ultima notte. Bucky sospira sottovoce e chiude la porta, lasciando le luci spente.

Si spoglia fino a restare con la sola biancheria indosso e appende l'uniforme sul retro della porta, in ordine. Sono da poco passate le due del mattino e sa che dovrà alzarsi e prepararsi non più tardi delle cinque e mezza se vuole arrivare in tempo alla stazione. L'idea comunque non lo preoccupa, al momento l'unica cosa che vuole è dormire e passare un'ultima notte nel proprio appartamento.

Attraversa la stanza in direzione del materasso schiacciato contro il muro e si siede mollemente lungo il bordo. Steve è rannicchiato sul proprio lato del letto, la faccia rivolta al muro e il respiro regolare. Bucky rimane a fissargli la schiena per alcuni istanti, osservandolo respirare e imprimendosi nella memoria ogni particolare possibile. Si domanda se si dimenticherà di lui una volta che sarà partito, se i minuscoli dettagli che hanno sempre tenuto insieme le loro vite scompariranno in una nuvola di fumo e polvere da sparo.

Scaccia tutte queste idee dalla testa e si sdraia sul materasso, troppo stanco per continuare a pensarci. Steve si muove per un attimo ma torna subito a giacere immobile. Bucky non si lascia ingannare.

"Hey Stevie," sussurra piano nell'umida, stantia oscurità del loro appartamento. "Sei sveglio?"

Steve non risponde per diversi istanti, poi alla fine cede con uno sbuffo sommesso. "E' difficile dormire se mi blateri nelle orecchie," risponde in tono mesto. "Come è andata?"

"Faceva caldo," ammette Bucky, allungandosi nel letto mentre fissa il buio del soffitto. "Non so perché non accendano i ventilatori in quelle sale da ballo. Vedere che la gente in pista gronda di sudore dovrebbe suggerire qualcosa."

Steve ride sommessamente e continua a rivolgergli le spalle.

"E' strano pensare che questa sia la mia ultima notte qui," mormora Bucky, più tra sé che davvero diretto a Steve. Sta riflettendo ad alta voce, dando sfogo alle preoccupazioni piuttosto che tenerle dentro.

Steve sbuffa di nuovo, brusco e perfino un po' irritato, poi si gira nel letto verso di lui.  
Borbotta tra i denti qualcosa che suona parecchio come 'stupido cretino' prima di chiudere nei pugni la canotta di Bucky. In meno di un secondo gli preme il viso sul petto, serrando forte la presa mentre il respiro si accorcia e diventa affannato. Bucky lo prende fra le braccia per stringerlo con gentilezza, posandogli la guancia sui capelli.

"Promettimi che non finirai per farti ammazzare laggiù, Barnes," bisbiglia Steve, le sue dita ancora attorcigliate attorno alla stoffa della canottiera. "Devi promettermelo."

Bucky annuisce ma sa che si tratta di una promessa che non è certo di poter rispettare. "Solo se tu prometti di scrivermi," ribatte, mentre segue il contorno delle ossa lungo la schiena scheletrica di Steve. "A quanto pare i soldati al fronte sentono parecchio la nostalgia di casa, Stevie. Rischiano di prendere decisioni avventate. Tu scrivimi, continua a raccontarmi di tutti i guai in cui ti stai cacciando ed io eviterò di comportarmi da idiota."

Steve ride (o si tratta di un singhiozzo soffocato) e torna a nascondere il viso contro il petto di Bucky. "Sei davvero un cretino, lo sai?" domanda. E' la confessione timida e profonda di qualcosa molto più importante che nessuno dei due ha il coraggio di ammettere.

Bucky sorride debolmente e lo stringe ancora più a sé; anche per lui è lo stesso ma stanotte non è il momento adatto per parlarne. Sarebbe scontato, scadente, e aspettare il momento giusto è essenziale. Peccato che il tempo non giochi a loro favore.  
"Lo so, imbecille," sussurra in risposta mentre ancora tiene Steve abbracciato. "Lo so."

Passano così il resto della notte, abbracciati uno all'altro come se fosse l'ultima volta. Forse lo è davvero.  
Steve desidera partire tanto quanto Bucky desidera rimanere. Il mattino arriverà, come sempre, e Bucky sarà costretto ad andarsene mentre Steve sarà costretto a restare indietro. Quasi si trattasse delle parole di una crudele canzoncina in rima: brama di andare, brama di rimanere, nessuno dei due ciò che vuole potrà avere.

 

 

1\. The great unknown

Generalmente descrive situazioni nuove e sconosciute ma può anche riferirsi alla consapevolezza di essere destinati a morte certa. [NdT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Salve a tutti voi che leggete!**  
>  Non volevo irrompere per la prima volta nel fandom senza neanche fare un saluto, quindi vi lascio giusto due righe per dire che tradurre questa storia è stato un piacere e spero che il risultato riesca ad appassionarvi.  
> 
> 
> _Your Humble Translator,  
>  Milla984_


	2. Rzhavyy (Arrugginito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'intera stanza odora di ruggine adesso, è tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare. Ferro, metallo, rame. Odora di sangue. Ruggine e sangue, sangue e ruggine. Gli torna in mente l'Uomo di Latta, bloccato con l'ascia in mano dopo che le sue giunture si erano arrugginite. Il suo sangue ormai si è trasformato in ruggine.

"32…557."

E' martedì.  
Almeno, pensa che sia martedì… potrebbe essere lunedì. Non ne è per niente sicuro. Il concetto di tempo è abbastanza insignificante dove si trova; non vede nient'altro a parte luce artificiale e finestre sudice, quindi distinguere il giorno dalla notte è difficile. A volte le ore si muovono appiccicose come la melassa, altre sembrano passare alla velocità di un fulmine. I giorni si mischiano sbiaditi, onestamente non ha idea da quanto si trovi lì. Settimane? Mesi? Il suo cervello frastornato cerca di ricostruire una vaga linea temporale e decide che si tratta di settimane. Pensa di essere rimasto lì per alcune settimane, ma ancora non è certo… è troppo stanco perché gli importi davvero…

"Sergente James Barnes…" La voce che echeggia nella stanza, sopra di lui, non ha niente a che vedere con la sua. E' vuota e sottile, fragile come assi di legno marcio. Pensa che in parte sia dovuto al freddo ma sa che la vera causa sono le urla. Urla che gli fanno bruciare la gola e scoppiare i polmoni lasciandolo senza respiro, sfiancato. Forse sarebbe peggio se dopo un po' non svenisse per il dolore e la stanchezza, ma prima di svenire ci sono sempre le urla.

Non sa che cosa gli stiano facendo o cosa stiano cercando di ottenere. Ogni tanto riesce a carpire un paio di parole qua e là, conversazioni in tedesco che si mischiano a termini in un inglese dal forte accento teutonico. _Esperimento, collaudo, siero_ … le parole non hanno senso e non riesce a dare loro un senso neanche nella propria testa. Stanno conducendo dei test per i loro soldati e chi potrebbe essere di miglior uso come cavie se non i prigionieri di guerra?

A lui tocca diverse volte a settimana, esperimenti che coinvolgono bisturi ed elettricità. Gli incidono la pelle per vedere quanto a lungo sanguina, gli fratturano le dita per sapere quanto impiegano a guarire. Lo infilzano alle costole con un pungolo da bestiame e lo osservano contorcersi sul pavimento, senza mostrare alcun interesse. Non sa se siano soddisfatti o scontenti dei risultati; prendono appunti, parlano tra loro e ricominciano da capo col procedimento alcuni giorni dopo.

Gli fanno iniezioni quasi tutti i giorni. Aghi lunghi, affilati, iniettano un liquido viscoso che brucia lungo tutto il braccio. Le sue vene sembrano riempirsi di catrame fuso che si indurisce e stratifica man mano che si diffonde. Le braccia sono segnate ovunque le siringhe hanno bucato la pelle e le cicatrici sembrano arrivare fino all'osso. Il suo corpo è dolorante, brucia come mai gli era successo o come mai pensava potesse succedere. Si sente scottare per la febbre e gelare di freddo allo stesso tempo, trema per il sudore che gli si aggrappa addosso e gli inumidisce i capelli.

A volte si domanda se fosse così che Steve si sentiva quando rimaneva costretto a letto da qualche residuo di influenza, in inverno. Scottava per giorni, tremando come se stesse per congelare a morte, e lui poteva solo restare impotente a guardarlo. Cerca di non pensarci troppo, comunque, perché il pensiero di Steve fa male; fa male pensare a chiunque, a casa. Gli lascia una dolorosa sensazione di peso nel petto, un buco nero senza fondo. Pensa a Steve e gli viene voglia di piangere.

L'hanno portato di nuovo lì quel mattino, due guardie a sorreggerlo mentre un uomo sparuto e con gli occhiali era concentrato sulle carte sparpagliate sopra la scrivania. Ad un suo cenno si è ritrovato sbattuto sul tavolo senza troppi complimenti, con delle robuste cinghie di cuoio strette intorno al petto e alle gambe per impedirgli di muoversi. Non ha idea di quali esperimenti abbiano in programma per lui oggi, in genere non è mai niente di buono. Cerca di farsi forza e si concentra sulla respirazione.

Il dottore - se si può chiamarlo così - l'ha lasciato legato al tavolo ed è andato a cercare degli strumenti. E' successo più di mezz'ora prima e non è ancora tornato. Non che si stia lamentando: qualsiasi attimo di tempo lontano da dottori sadici e dai loro esperimenti significa più tempo in cui non viene torturato, quindi cerca di assaporare la dolcezza del momento finché dura.

"32557…" Qualcosa gli gocciola in faccia, scivola e gli rotola giù per la guancia. Sussulta sorpreso e si concentra, sbattendo le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la tubatura sopra la sua testa. Sembra essere fuori posto e si chiede come mai non se ne fosse accorto prima. _Non te ne sei accorto finché non ti ha sgocciolato addosso, genio,_ gli fa notare il proprio cervello. _Sta' zitto,_ ordina in risposta, e i pensieri sembrano fermarsi.  
Ah! Ben fatto!

Torna a concentrarsi sulla tubatura, alta sopra di lui e gocciolante… qualcosa. Molto probabilmente acqua, non può saperlo con certezza. Di sicuro la pelle non si sta squagliando dove l'ha colpito la prima goccia, quindi arriva alla deduzione che non si tratti di acido. Un urrà per le piccole gioie.

Un'altra goccia lo colpisce nello stesso posto e cade da un'altezza sufficiente a causargli la sensazione di una piccola puntura quando la stilla viene a contatto con la sua pelle. Solleva lo sguardo verso l'origine della perdita.  
Stupido tubo arrugginito.  
Se non fosse legato al tavolo è abbastanza sicuro che potrebbe allungarsi e toccarlo, però il sopraccitato 'essere legato al tavolo' è un problema e lo è pure il fatto che non riuscirebbe a reggersi in piedi neanche volendo.

Le ultime volte in cui sono venuti per trascinarlo fuori dalla sua cella hanno fatto esattamente quello: l'hanno trascinato. Le iniezioni lo lasciano sempre indebolito e malfermo; se già è faticoso riuscire a mettersi in piedi da solo, non parliamo di quanto lo sia riuscire a fare più di qualche passo. Alcuni degli altri prigionieri nella cella cercano di aiutare come possono, allontanando le guardie e mettendosi in mezzo quando è troppo debole per difendersi da solo. Uno di loro, un omone grande e grosso di nome Dugan, ama sputare un fiume di insulti oltremodo coloriti per distogliere l'attenzione da lui. La sua lista di improperi creativi sembra infinita. Dugan gli piace.

"Sergente…" Un'altra goccia gli colpisce la faccia e lui corruga la fronte. L'acqua ha l'odore della tubatura - ruggine, rugginosa, arrugginita. L'intera stanza odora di ruggine adesso, è tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare. Ferro, metallo, rame. Odora di sangue. Ruggine e sangue, sangue e ruggine. Gli torna in mente l'Uomo di Latta, bloccato con l'ascia in mano dopo che le sue giunture si erano arrugginite. Il suo sangue ormai si è trasformato in ruggine.

"James Barnes," ricomincia a dire tra sé, confuso e disorientato nel tentativo di concentrarsi su qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Durante il corso di addestramento gli istruttori avevano insegnato come resistere alla tortura durante gli interrogatori. Ripetere nome, grado, numero, ancora e ancora e ancora per evitare di cedere. Uno dei soldati nella sua unità ci scherzava su dicendo che non gli sarebbe mai servito, perché non l'avrebbero catturato: avrebbe fatto fuori ogni Nazista che gli fosse capitato a tiro. Il suo nome era Daniel Burke e un proiettile l'aveva colpito in fronte il giorno in cui erano stati catturati. Alla fine non gli era davvero servito.

Né era servito a tanti altri come lui. Uccisi da proiettili o schegge di proiettili, si erano guadagnati soltanto uniformi intrise di sangue e una morte violenta in territorio straniero. Pensa a Daniel Burke e alla collanina con San Michele che la madre gli aveva dato, ancora attaccata insieme alle piastrine. Ad Arthur Dowling e alla moglie giovane e carina, rimasta vedova dopo che una granata era rotolata in trincea. Pensa a quanto assurde siano state quelle morti, a come siano arrivate rapide, brutali e insensate.

Pensa ai soldati dallo sguardo impassibile che si presenteranno davanti alla porta di casa dei caduti, con in mano una bandiera ripiegata e una lettera di condoglianze. Pensa a quanto 'siamo spiacenti' siano parole così vuote, che non possono neanche iniziare ad alleviare la sofferenza, la rabbia e la desolazione causate dalla morte di una persona cara. _"Le nostre più sentite condoglianze per la perdita di vostro figlio… si è battuto con coraggio… ha difeso il Paese… era un eroe…"_  
Cazzate.  
Quelle parole non sono nulla se non degli scarabocchi per indorare la pillola e ammorbidire la brutalità della guerra. Vostro figlio è morto col terrore negli occhi, ucciso in una foresta coperta di neve in Germania, scomparso o presumibilmente ucciso in azione.

Pensa a come la sua stessa famiglia riceverà una visita del genere per informarli che lui è stato fatto prigioniero, scomparso dietro alle linee nemiche, dato per morto. C'è una reale possibilità che tutto quello che gli stanno iniettando finisca per ucciderlo, allora la bandiera ripiegata finirà accanto ad una sua foto sul caminetto. Pensa a come i suoi familiari passeranno il resto delle loro vite chiedendosi se potrebbe essere ancora vivo, se per qualche miracolo sia riuscito a sopravvivere a questa guerra orribile e sanguinosa.

Quel che è peggio, pensa ancora a Steve. A come reagirà quando gli arriverà la notizia, quando verrà a sapere che il suo migliore amico è morto. Pensa a Steve che andrà a infilarsi in risse sempre più violente perché non avrà altro da perdere, non avrà nessuno a tirarlo fuori da uno squallido vicolo, nessuno a impedirgli di farsi ammazzare. Verrà lasciato solo, con niente di più che un desiderio di morte, ansioso di sfogare il proprio dolore nella maniera più distruttiva possibile.

"32557…" L'acqua salata che gli scivola giù dalla guancia stavolta non ha niente a che fare con la tubatura arrugginita sopra di lui.  
Deglutisce combattendo la paura, la nausea e la disperazione che gli attanagliano le viscere. Finirà per morire lì sotto, lo sa, e quello che è peggio è che Steve o la sua famiglia non avranno un corpo da sotterrare. Ormai ha imparato qualcosa sui Nazisti e sa che si libereranno del suo cadavere in fretta e in maniera raffazzonata, in una fossa comune o in un rogo allestito alla bell'e meglio. Non resterà più nulla di lui, solo un nome e delle fotografie a provare che sia perfino mai esistito.

Si sente un forte schianto da qualche parte fuori dall'edificio ma non ha neanche la voglia di sprecare energie per reagire. Le guardie sono sempre impegnate a provare nuove armi ed equipaggiamenti, sperimentando cosa possa infliggere maggior danno con minor sforzo. La loro tecnologia è futuristica e complessa, quasi aliena. Se mai dovessero riuscire a renderla perfetta, se solo riuscissero ad usare tutta quella tecnologia in loro favore, la guerra diventerebbe ben più complicata di quanto era stato immaginato in precedenza.

"Sergente… James Barnes…" Un'altra goccia di acqua rugginosa gli atterra in faccia. Lo sgocciolio del tubo sta iniziando ad essere monotono. Ogni goccia traccia un rivolo freddo lungo un lato del suo viso e arriva fino ai capelli. Gli sta facendo venire mal di testa.

Si sente un altro schianto, un po' più rumoroso e più vicino, stavolta, e dentro di sé rabbrividisce. Può solo significare che il dottore è tornato con i propri arnesi ed un nuovo ciclo di esperimenti sta per iniziare. Si fa coraggio e si prepara, mentalmente e fisicamente.

Quello che succede poco dopo è abbastanza inaspettato: al posto del dottore c'è un uomo alto e biondo che torreggia su di lui, chiamandolo per nome e strappando via le cinghie a mani nude.

"Bucky," dice il biondo senza fiato, chinandosi su di lui con apprensione. "Sono io. Sono Steve."

Per un attimo non può fare altro che fissarlo. Conosce Steve, lo conosce fin da quando aveva sei anni, e quello che sta guardando decisamente _non è_ Steve. Il suo Steve è piccolo e sparuto, tutto ossa e cervello. L'uomo che gli sta di fronte è troppo robusto per essere Steve.

Continua a fissarlo per almeno altri dieci secondi, per cercare di determinare se quello sia davvero _il suo_ Steve e non uno scherzo della luce o peggio, una crudele allucinazione causata da qualsiasi cosa gli abbiano iniettato.

"Steve?" La domanda esce un po’ confusa e diffidente perché anche se quello fosse _il suo_ Steve, come avrebbe fatto ad arrivare fin lì? Dovrebbe essere a casa, a Brooklyn, al sicuro. Dio, dovrebbe essere _al sicuro_.

"Steve," dice ancora, perché quel sorriso idiota è inconfondibile e in qualche modo il suo stupido, incosciente, coraggioso Steve adesso è nel cuore della Germania Nazista e non è sicuro di essere contento o incazzato a morte nel vederlo.

Il biondo annuisce con energia e lo afferra per le spalle, sollevandolo fino a metterlo seduto. Gli mette le mani ovunque, sulle braccia, sulla schiena. Una mano di Steve _(troppo grande, non più scheletrica…)_ arriva a posarsi sulla sua nuca per un attimo.

"Credevo fossi morto," dice Steve (il nuovo Steve, l'enorme Steve), gli occhi azzurri affranti mentre continua ad osservare il suo aspetto macilento.

Non riesce a pensare a niente di intelligente da dire, così rimane a guardarlo per un lungo istante. "Credevo fossi più piccolo."

Si sente ancora un'esplosione e Steve distoglie lo sguardo, senza lasciare la presa. "Andiamo." aggiunge mentre si fa passare un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo sostiene fino a raggiungere la porta.

"Che ti è successo?" domanda lui come ubriaco, oscillando per l'improvviso cambio di gravità. Ha bisogno di sapere, perché nonostante quello sia Steve non è di certo _il suo_ Steve, lo Steve che ricorda. Steve lo tiene stretto a sé e continua a camminare.

"Mi sono arruolato," gli dice semplicemente, con un altro mezzo sorriso idiota, ed è una risposta talmente da Steve da suscitargli come reazione solo un'alzata di spalle. Si aggrappa di nuovo alla sua giacca e lascia che sia Steve a portarlo fuori da quella stanza che odora di ruggine.


	3. Semnadtsat' (Diciassette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricade di schiena nella neve, spezzato, sanguinante e morente. C'è sangue nei suoi occhi, nella sua bocca, sangue che continua a scorrergli sul viso. Perde conoscenza ma ogni tanto sembra tornare in sé, giusto per un minuto o per una manciata di secondi. Cerca di prendere fiato e i polmoni non collaborano, bloccandogli ogni respiro in un rantolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  Avviso: questo capitolo contiene alcune immagini cruente.

Il cielo, scuro e infido, ha il colore della cenere di sigaretta e la minaccia di una bufera sembra essere dietro l'angolo. Fiocchi pesanti e corposi cadono giù come palle di cotone bagnato, mischiandosi con il nevischio che turbina nell'aria gelida. Si posano sulle uniformi, affondano nella stoffa e il freddo si fa strada fino alle ossa. Se il colore grigio potesse essere un luogo, sarebbe di certo quella vallata ricoperta di neve.

Un tratto di binario ferroviario è visibile in lontananza, spesso e nero come il corpo di una vipera. Ci sono dei cavi sopra le loro teste, ridicolmente sottili e ondeggianti al passaggio del vento. Morita assicura che sono abbastanza resistenti e se qualcuno degli altri ha dubbi in merito preferisce non condividerli col resto del gruppo. Hanno un treno da prendere che arriverà a minuti, mentre la neve continua a cadere.

"Ricordi quando ti ho portato sulle montagne russe a Coney Island?" chiede Bucky, gli occhi fissi sui binari. Sente il bisogno di fare conversazione perché il piano è del tutto folle e _Cristo Santo_ , per arrivare a fondovalle c'è un bel pezzo di discesa.

Steve lo asseconda, anche i suoi occhi sono fissi sui binari. "Sì. Ho dato di stomaco."

"Ti stai vendicando, vero?"

Un angolo della bocca di Steve si inarca per un istante. "Perché mai dovrei farlo?"

Bucky sorride e si aggiusta la giacca più stretta intorno al corpo. Sa di non essere l'unico a sentire freddo ma per qualche ragione sembra scavargli dentro, a fondo. Non sa perché, non ha un vero metro di giudizio in merito, eppure è abbastanza sicuro di essere diventato più sensibile al freddo per colpa di tutto quello che i dottori dell'Hydra1 gli hanno iniettato. Non si è più sentito sul serio al caldo da mesi e attribuisce la colpa a tutti gli esperimenti che hanno fatto su di lui.

Non è solo una sensazione superficiale. Il freddo penetra e gli si avvinghia addosso, cristallizza le sue molecole e fa diventare il suo sangue una fanghiglia ghiacciata. Pensa che se in qualche modo dovesse farcela e sopravvivere, se riuscisse a tornare dalla guerra, finirebbe per trasferirsi in Arizona e vivere nel deserto.

La conferma a procedere arriva un minuto dopo: il treno si sta avvicinando. Zola è a bordo e la finestra di tempo per agire si rimpicciolisce man mano che si apre. Steve è il primo a lanciarsi, agganciandosi al cavo e buttandosi giù dal dirupo. Bucky lo segue subito dopo, scivolando lungo il cavo verso il treno che procede a tutta velocità.

C'è un breve momento di panico in cui sembra che la discesa sia troppo lenta, che potrebbero mancare il bersaglio e fallire, ma dopo qualche istante atterrano sul tetto di un convoglio in movimento e ogni cosa sembra surreale. Nonostante la forza d'inerzia sono in grado di muoversi con disinvoltura, passando da una carrozza all'altra fino ad arrivare a quella giusta.

Steve scende per la scala per primo; Bucky si tiene a poca distanza e tutti e due entrano nella carrozza vuota. L'elemento sorpresa è dalla loro parte e se la fortuna decidesse di giocare almeno una piccola parte in tutto ciò forse potrebbero catturare Zola senza dover sparare neanche un colpo. Certo, si tratta più che altro di una pia illusione.

Steve lo precede e avanza lungo la carrozza di qualche passo. E' sufficiente perché una porta si chiuda all'improvviso tra di loro, separandoli: sono solo pochi centimetri di acciaio e vetro che comunque hanno l'effetto di un blocco di cemento. Succede tutto nel giro di un attimo e il piano va completamente a rotoli.

Si sentono le esplosioni dei fucili dietro di loro, un forte schianto dal lato della porta dove si trova Steve e Bucky si nasconde dietro una pila di casse per evitare di essere colpito. Non è sicuro di chi gli stia sparando, anche se non ha alcuna importanza - non ha intenzione di lasciarsi uccidere. Steve ha il proprio daffare nell'altro scompartimento, qualcosa di più imponente di un semplice scontro a fuoco come quello dalla parte di Bucky.

Una sparatoria al chiuso non è mai preferibile ed è anche peggio quando il nemico ha molte più munizioni di te. Bucky esaurisce gli ultimi due proiettili e sente un click che gli fa aggrovigliare le budella: il caricatore ormai è vuoto e inutile. L'altro uomo, chiunque lui sia, ha ancora quella che sembra una scorta interminabile di munizioni e non ci vorrà molto prima che lui venga costretto alla resa, nell'angolo in cui si è rannicchiato.

Prende un respiro profondo e deglutisce, non c'è alcuna possibilità che stavolta riesca ad uscirne. Pensa che potrebbe buttarsi addosso al cecchino, metterlo al tappeto e fermarlo prima che arrivi a Steve. E' vero, morirebbe nel farlo, ma almeno sarebbe per una buona ragione. Si fa coraggio preparandosi alla carica, pronto ad accettare il suo inevitabile destino.

In quel momento la porta si apre per miracolo e Steve gli lancia una pistola. Bucky la afferra al volo e non ha quasi tempo di farsi domande su cosa stia per succedere perché Steve inizia a correre in direzione dell'uomo col fucile come un toro alla carica, lo scudo che protegge entrambi mentre i proiettili ci rimbalzano sopra con un tintinnio.

Sbatte lo scudo contro lo scaffale più vicino, facendo scivolare una delle pesanti casse addosso al cecchino e costringendolo a scansarsi di lato. Questo dà a Bucky il tempo di prendere la mira e sparargli un unico colpo nel petto; l'uomo cade a terra e nella carrozza torna ad esserci silenzio.

"L'avevo messo alle corde," mormora senza fiato, la pistola puntata sul nemico esanime. La sua mano trema appena e Steve è abbastanza indulgente da trattenersi dal farglielo notare.

"L'ho visto," lo riassicura.

Qualsiasi cosa Bucky stesse per dire viene interrotta, perché la porta si apre di nuovo e Steve gli urla di abbassarsi. Riesce solo a intravedere il rapido movimento dello scudo, poi l'intera carrozza è scossa dal contraccolpo di una deflagrazione.

Steve finisce lanciato per aria e una delle pareti di metallo esplode verso l'esterno, il vagone diventa un vuoto gelido in un istante. Una voce ordina di sparare un'altra volta ma Steve è sempre fuori combattimento, lo scudo accanto a lui, così Bucky prende una decisione.

Raccoglie lo scudo perché è il suo turno di proteggere Steve, bloccando i colpi e creando un diversivo. Raccoglie lo scudo perché altrimenti lui e Steve verrebbero uccisi e non può lasciare che accada. Raccoglie lo scudo perché il soldato dell'Hydra che li ha attaccati sta ricaricando la propria arma e non c'è altra scelta.

Lo sparo è abbastanza potente da proiettarlo all'indietro e fargli mancare l'aria dai polmoni. Sente una ventata d'aria fredda sulla pelle e cerca un appiglio qualsiasi alla cieca, le sue mani si stringono intorno a una maniglia che ormai dondola a causa dei danni subiti.

Steve sta gridando il suo nome, gli sta dicendo di resistere, di afferrargli la mano. E' troppo lontano da lui - in verità soltanto alcuni millimetri che però si trasformano in miglia tra di loro. Bucky non può arrivarci, sa che non può, ma ci prova lo stesso. La lamiera oscilla con un cigolio ferroso, Steve si sporge per raggiungerlo, Bucky si allunga a propria volta…

Il metallo cede all'improvviso e lo fa precipitare nel nulla, tra il ghiaccio e la neve. Riesce a vedere Steve che grida ancora il suo nome, gli occhi spalancati e terrorizzati mentre lo guarda cadere. Anche lui sta urlando ma Steve quasi non riesce a sentirlo per via del vento e del nevischio che gli sferzano il viso. Il treno, i binari, Steve… tutto scompare in lontananza.

Il vuoto sotto di lui si trasforma in roccia in un baleno. Il primo impatto è il peggiore, perché atterra sulla spalla sinistra e il braccio si spezza come un ramoscello. L'urto col suolo lo fa rotolare e rimbalzare quasi fosse una bambola di stracci, rompendo altre ossa e lacerando la pelle; le costole vengono schiacciate da un lato, i polmoni si riempiono di aria e sangue con un gorgoglio disgustoso. Il cranio colpisce qualcosa di duro e solido e per un momento il mondo si tinge di nero.

Ricade di schiena nella neve, spezzato, sanguinante e morente. C'è sangue nei suoi occhi, nella sua bocca, sangue che continua a scorrergli sul viso. Perde conoscenza ma ogni tanto sembra tornare in sé, giusto per un minuto o per una manciata di secondi. Cerca di prendere fiato e i polmoni non collaborano, bloccandogli ogni respiro in un rantolo. Sente un suono ansimante, acuto, e gli serve un po' di tempo per realizzare che viene da lui.

Il dolore è indescrivibile, peggiore di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato, talmente intenso da farlo svenire svariate volte. Se gli capita di riprendere i sensi lo assalgono nuove ondate di agonia e geme con lamenti pietosi che non sembrano neanche umani.

Prova a muoversi o a girarsi in un tentativo di mettersi in piedi, perché restare sdraiato lì significa senza dubbio morire. Non funziona; con le costole frantumate, una gamba rotta e quello che con molta probabilità è un trauma cranico, non c'è davvero molto che sia in grado di fare.

La sua spalla sinistra sembra andare a fuoco, a dispetto del freddo, e si sforza di sollevare il braccio per controllare i danni. Peccato che non ci sia più un braccio: è stato tranciato via poco al di sotto della spalla e sulla neve si allarga una chiazza di sangue rosso vivo. Di fronte a quello spettacolo torna a perdere conoscenza.

Quando apre di nuovo gli occhi si sta muovendo. In effetti _lui_ non sta muovendo un muscolo, qualcuno lo sta trascinando in mezzo alla neve. Non sa chi l'abbia trovato o come, gli sembra di capire che parlino russo. Il moncherino insanguinato lascia dietro di sé una lunga scia cruenta e uno strato di neve sporca si è congelato intorno alla carne maciullata e all'osso esposto.

Gli si offusca la vista e si rende conto di non riuscire a respirare. Pensa che dovrebbe essere in preda al panico ma perde i sensi prima di poterci riuscire; la testa ciondola all'indietro e con la coda dell'occhio cattura l'immagine di un orologio al polso di uno degli uomini che lo stanno trascinando. 11:17.

Socchiude le palpebre, sputa un'ultima boccata di sangue e smette di respirare. James Buchanan Barnes muore alle undici e diciassette del mattino.

 

 

1\. L'autrice ha scelto di utilizzare questa versione del nome, anche se di solito in ambito MCU viene scritto tutto in maiuscolo. [NdT]


	4. Rassvet (Alba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiene gli occhi fissi sulla bandiera. Rappresenta qualcosa di concreto e importante, qualcosa di fiero. Ripensa all'uomo che ha appena assassinato, alla Nazione in lutto, e si chiede se sia per quel motivo che non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. In realtà la bandiera rappresenta qualcos'altro, qualcosa che si agita nel profondo della sua mente e non dovrebbe esserci. Questa bandiera è quadrata ma lui sta pensando ad una rotonda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  Mi è capitato di incrociare questo headcanon diverse volte e mi è piaciuto parecchio, così ho colto l'occasione per sfruttarlo un po'. Spero piaccia anche a voi!

L'America è uno strano Paese. In confronto alla gelida desolazione della Russia, l'America sembra intollerabilmente affollata, insopportabile e calda. Non lo mandano spesso in America; è solo la seconda volta che hanno richiesto un suo intervento ed è abbastanza ovvio che lui sia l'unico in grado di completare la missione in breve tempo.

Le persone che gli hanno assegnato l'incarico, quelli che l'hanno risvegliato dalla criostasi, sono degli Americani in completo scuro dai sorrisi fasulli. Lavorano a stretto contatto con altri uomini dal forte accento russo e dal loro linguaggio del corpo traspare un senso di negoziato inquieto. Parlano di lui come se fosse un oggetto, un mezzo per raggiungere un determinato scopo. Non gli forniscono altre motivazioni oltre a quella che il suo contributo servirà a riscrivere la Storia.

Gli viene dato un nome, una data, un incarico e questo è tutto. Se non riceve informazioni aggiuntive non chiede nemmeno. Non chiede mai. Hanno le loro ragioni per volere che sia fatto e lui non è altro che uno strumento per ottenere il risultato. Non devono alcuna spiegazione alla loro arma e del resto l'arma non ne ha bisogno.

Le ultime istruzioni vengono consegnate un giovedì sera, col sottinteso che un fallimento non sarà tollerato. L'avvertimento non è necessario: non ha mai fallito. L'incarico verrà portato a termine il giorno dopo, come gli è stato ordinato, e si aprirà un nuovo capitolo nella Storia.

Lo lasciano in un deposito fuori città con la documentazione necessaria, una singola sedia e tre guardie addestrate a sparare ancora prima di fare domande, in caso la situazione lo richiedesse. Anche questa precauzione non è necessaria. Si trova lì per un lavoro; l'America per lui non rappresenta nulla, se non un miscuglio di città gremite e aria inquinata. Siede sulla sedia, immobile e in silenzio, e aspetta che si faccia giorno.

Non si muove per almeno sette ore filate. Quando i primi raggi di sole iniziano a tagliare il buio del mattino si alza e raccoglie i documenti. L'alba arriva con un bagliore di metallo fuso e tinge i ciuffi di nuvole del colore del sangue. Il conto alla rovescia è cominciato e i pezzi sono al proprio posto. Manca solo la mossa decisiva.

Il furgone arriva alle 7:30 in punto per portarli in città. L'equipaggiamento è a bordo, il percorso pianificato. La portiera si chiude e il deposito scompare nello specchietto retrovisore.

A quell'ora del mattino il traffico è scarso ma le principali arterie sono già bloccate, le deviazioni indicate con segnali luminosi. La sicurezza è ancora ridotta ai minimi termini, ad eccezione delle maggiori intersezioni e delle strade più tortuose. Questo dettaglio gioca a suo favore ed è in grado di scendere in strada senza essere visto. Il furgone scompare e lui rimane da solo con una borsa; che tornino a prenderlo o meno non deve interessargli, tutto ciò che importa è la missione.

Il carico sulla spalla è pesante, sfrega contro le articolazioni metalliche ad ogni passo. Mette a tacere il fastidio e continua a camminare, il dolore fisico non è altro che un inconveniente per lui. La porta di servizio dell'edificio è aperta come previsto e i corridoi sono deserti. L'unico rumore che risuona nel vuoto è il suono dei suoi stivali sulle piastrelle e sul parquet dei pavimenti.

Entra nella stanza prestabilita e sistema a terra il borsone, aprendo la zip con cautela per estrarre la propria attrezzatura. Assemblarla è un'operazione meccanica, metodica, qualcosa che ha ripetuto innumerevoli volte prima di questa. Non presta troppa attenzione a cosa sta facendo, piuttosto si concentra sulla vista della città adagiata sotto di lui.

I palazzi sono ammassati uno all'altro e si espandono a macchia d'olio in ogni direzione, allungandosi fino all'orizzonte come un mare di mattoni e cemento. Agglomerati urbani di questo tipo rappresentano una minaccia, troppe possibili variabili e pianificazione inadeguata. Detesta le metropoli.

Di tanto in tanto nella testa ha dei flash di città simili, immagini sfocate che si mescolano insieme alla rinfusa e sono troppo confusionarie o distorte per essere dei veri ricordi. Posti dove non è mai stato, che non ha visto, ai quali non sente di appartenere. Immagini di banchine e grattacieli e vicoli. Non significano niente, sono inutili e non gli sono di alcun vantaggio. Li ignora e prepara il fucile.

Il pallido mattino si trasforma in una giornata di sole acceso e la temperatura tiepida risulta fastidiosa, insolita per quel periodo della stagione. Sarebbe persino soffocante se non ci fosse la finestra aperta. Gli restano ancora tre ore prima che sia il momento di agire e si siede a ridosso del muro, la schiena schiacciata contro i mattoni.

Il traffico all'esterno inizia ad aumentare man mano che la mattinata procede e folle di persone si accalcano lungo ciascun lato dei marciapiedi. L'eccitazione è palpabile nell'aria, carica di entusiasmo e aspettative. In molti hanno preso un giorno di permesso dal lavoro, i bambini non sono andati a scuola, tutti vogliono poter dire di aver fatto parte della Storia. Lo saranno, più di quanto possano immaginare: ogni persona in strada sarà testimone di un momento cruciale nella storia dell'umanità.

Si mette in posizione e aspetta. Il sole adesso è alto nel cielo di novembre, riempie le strade di luce calda e intensa. Il corteo è ben in vista e gira l'angolo, la ressa sotto di lui si fa sempre più eccitata. Prende la mira, aggiusta il tiro e preme il grilletto.

Le urla che esplodono tra la folla sono quasi istantanee. Una macchina sterza e si ferma, poi accelera di colpo quando l'autista si rende conto della situazione. La carrozzeria è chiazzata di sangue denso, mescolato a materia cerebrale. C'è anche più sangue che affonda in un vestito rosa, tingendo il tessuto di scarlatto sgargiante. Il caos infuria nelle strade, le automobili sembrano impazzite, molte persone continuano a gridare in preda al panico. Impassibile si rialza e si allontana dalla finestra.

Il presunto colpevole, un giovane Marine con dei precedenti penali, è già stato incastrato con prove sufficienti da assicurarsi che a nessuno venga in mente di scavare più a fondo. Ha dei legami con l'Unione Sovietica, accuse di affiliazione al Comunismo, si tratterà di un'indagine aperta e chiusa in un lampo. Di sicuro negherà, lo fanno sempre tutti, ma non avrà importanza. Anche lui entrerà a far parte della Storia, il suo nome collegato alla macchina coperta di sangue.

La calca urlante funge da perfetta distrazione e si mescola alla gente senza dare nell'occhio. Non ha più il fucile né il borsone o qualsiasi cosa possa distinguerlo da un normale civile. Il braccio di metallo è nascosto sotto una manica scura e si lascia trascinare via dalla corrente di terrore e grida.

Segue la folla finché questa non si disperde come un brulicante ammasso di scarafaggi. Sirene sfrecciano per le strade, luci lampeggianti rosse e blu si precipitano verso l'epicentro della confusione. Si allontana da tutto ciò camminando.

Procede con lentezza e senza avere una reale meta da raggiungere, girando un angolo qui e attraversando una strada là. Non ha una vera destinazione, neanche importa che ce l'abbia; i suoi guardiani1 lo troveranno, lo porteranno via e allora scomparirà in fretta come è arrivato.

I televisori nei negozi sono sintonizzati sulle stazioni locali che trasmettono le ultime notizie. Un filmato è già disponibile e dei testimoni singhiozzanti vengono intervistati in diretta. E' una tragedia nazionale, inconcepibile e inimmaginabile. Le immagini continuano ad essere mostrate a ripetizione.

Si concede un attimo per fermarsi di fronte ad una delle vetrine, dove un gruppo di persone è radunato per seguire il notiziario: mostrare poco interesse o un atteggiamento di totale, spietata indifferenza potrebbe far nascere dei sospetti e far girare qualche testa. Finge di essere un cittadino confuso e preoccupato, rimane insieme agli altri per alcuni minuti prima di andarsene.

I grattacieli pieni di uffici si diradano e lasciano spazio a quartieri residenziali e appezzamenti edificabili. Incontra piccole case di tanto in tanto, lontano dal cuore della metropoli. Un parco compare sul suo cammino, alla fine di un viale, e si dirige in quella direzione in mancanza di una scelta migliore.

E' perlopiù deserto, incontra solo alcune persone che portano a spasso i cani o spingono i bimbi sulle altalene. Sono del tutto all'oscuro di quanto è successo a pochi isolati di distanza, spensierati nella loro temporanea inconsapevolezza. Si accorge di un'enorme bandiera sistemata al centro del parco, che ondeggia fieramente al vento. Il giorno dopo sarà a mezz'asta e probabilmente resterà così per settimane. Una Nazione in lutto piangerà la perdita del proprio leader.

Guarda la bandiera a lungo, ammirandone il movimento e lo sventolio, l'esplosione di stelle delineate sul tessuto che emergono dal blu in alto a sinistra. Contempla la bandiera per tutto quel tempo perché gli ricorda qualcosa, eppure non è sicuro di cosa si tratti. Non dovrebbe ricordargli nulla; lui non ha ricordi, non esiste neanche se non quando i suoi servizi sono richiesti. Non ha passato, non ha radici - lui è un arma, ecco tutto.

Tiene gli occhi fissi sulla bandiera. Rappresenta qualcosa di concreto e importante, qualcosa di fiero. Ripensa all'uomo che ha appena assassinato, alla Nazione in lutto, e si chiede se sia per quel motivo che non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. In realtà la bandiera rappresenta qualcos'altro, qualcosa che si agita nel profondo della sua mente e non dovrebbe esserci. Questa bandiera è quadrata ma lui sta pensando ad una rotonda. 

Il furgone si accosta al marciapiede meno di cinque minuti dopo e lui sale a bordo senza bisogno che gli venga richiesto. Continua a fissare la bandiera finché la portiera si richiude e il veicolo si allontana dal parco. E' un viaggio tranquillo, nessuno parla perché in fondo non è necessario. Il lavoro è stato eseguito e l'incarico portato a termine secondo gli ordini.

Quando lo riportano al deposito trova i suoi committenti ad aspettarlo. Annuiscono con un fugace cenno della testa, giusto un minimo segno d'approvazione, poi scompaiono. Anche a loro tocca recitare la parte degli onesti cittadini confusi e preoccupati, così lo lasciano insieme ai guardiani per il resto del pomeriggio mentre tutto il Paese fatica a riprendersi dallo shock.

Le guardie si distraggono con un piccolo televisore portatile, saltando tra i vari canali che riportano sempre la stessa notizia. E' confermato: il Presidente è morto e il mondo non sarà più lo stesso.

Lui rimane immobile sulla sedia e scruta il pavimento di calcestruzzo. Non pensa alle notizie, alla morte del Presidente o a quello che significa per il Paese. Sta pensando a quella maledetta bandiera e al perché non riesca a togliersela di mente. Significa qualcosa, sa che è così, ma allo stesso tempo non ha alcun significato. E' solo stoffa, tinta, cucita e così smielata nel suo patriottismo e orgoglio da far venire la nausea, però significa qualcosa e lui non sa cosa.

La notte passa lenta e tranquilla, le ore di oscurità si trasformano nel tenue luccichio del mattino. Una delle guardie porta un giornale, in prima pagina compare un fermo immagine del filmato del giorno precedente. Glielo fanno cadere in grembo e se ne vanno, lasciandogli il tempo di misurare la portata dell'avvenimento dagli enormi caratteri in bianco e nero.

Lancia un'unica occhiata al frontespizio e spinge il giornale a terra. Fuori dal deposito il sole si arrampica nel cielo annunciando l'alba del primo giorno di un nuovo governo. La Storia è stata cambiata nel giro di mezzo secondo con un proiettile e adesso il mondo sta rinascendo dalle proprie ceneri. Pensa ad una fenice e ripensa a quella bandiera.

L'America è davvero uno strano Paese.

 

 

1\. Handlers

Addetti/incaricati/responsabili, se riferito a mansioni organizzative. Quando invece si riferisce ad esseri viventi è più consono il termine addestratori/ammaestratori, perché in genere definisce il personale che si occupa della gestione degli animali - ad esempio in un circo.  
Nella prima stesura avevo usato il termine "sorveglianti" ma per la versione definitiva ho scelto "guardiani", dato che volevo mantenere inalterato il concetto del Soldato d'Inverno trattato come un animale. [NdT]


	5. Pech' (Fornace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sergente Barnes_. Il nome ruggisce incandescente, una fornace tra le mura della sua mente. E' un nome che scotta e accende i suoi sensi, marchia a fuoco la sua pelle. Dopo aver passato così tanti anni tra la neve e il ghiaccio, pronunciare quel nome è come trovarsi tra le fiamme dell'Inferno.

"Sergente Barnes…?"

Le parole escono impastate e confuse, venate di incredulità. Nonostante le ferite e la gravità dell'incidente, l'uomo steso a terra ha l'aria di chi ha appena visto un fantasma.

Il Soldato esita per un secondo - un piccolo, insignificante attimo. Quel nome non significa nulla, di sicuro non è il suo, ma lo stesso lo costringe a fermarsi. Poi il tempo riparte, il nome scompare e si abbassa per afferrare l'uomo per i capelli.

I colpi vanno a segno in rapida successione, il primo a frantumare il cranio e il secondo a spezzargli il collo. La donna è ancora nella macchina, si lamenta e chiama invano il marito. _Howard_. Il nome dell'uomo è Howard.

Sistema il corpo sul sedile anteriore e rimane a fissare il sangue mentre imbratta il volante. La donna non può muoversi, le sue ferite sono troppo gravi; si lascia scappare un piccolo singhiozzo disperato e crolla di nuovo contro lo schienale.

Per un istante considera l'idea di recuperare soltanto il carico. Howard Stark era l'obiettivo principale, non lei. Lei non sarebbe in grado di seguirlo, non può neanche chiamare aiuto. Gli basterebbe andarsene e scomparire nella notte, lasciandola insieme al cadavere del marito nella macchina semidistrutta.

Estrazione1. Nessun testimone. Questi erano gli ordini e chi gli ha affidato la missione è stato molto chiari sul da farsi.

Gira intorno alla macchina fino al lato del passeggero.

La donna è già morta, anche se respira ancora. Un liquido chiaro cola dalle orecchie e dal naso, mischiandosi al sangue sul viso. Le tremano le mani e il respiro ormai è simile a rantoli affannati. Trauma cranico, frattura depressa. Gli airbag non si sono aperti e ha sbattuto la testa sul cruscotto quando la macchina si è schiantata contro l'albero. Il suo destino è stato segnato nel momento in cui la vettura è uscita di strada. Sta morendo e i soccorsi non arriveranno mai.

Si china all'interno dell'abitacolo e le stringe le mani intorno alla gola; lei non oppone resistenza se non per un debole gemito quando la pressione le toglie il fiato. Basta un solo movimento e le spezza il collo in uno scatto secco. E’ rapido e indolore, molto più veloce che vederla agonizzare a causa dei traumi riportati.

Abbandona entrambi i corpi tra i rottami e toglie la valigetta dal portabagagli. Il passaggio finale è distruggere la telecamera che ha filmato l'assassinio dal principio. Nessun testimone. Un proiettile piazzato al punto giusto fa saltare la lente e il Soldato torna alla propria moto.

La base è a meno di dieci miglia di distanza ed è abbastanza facile tornare senza essere visto. La valigetta è legata sul sellino dietro di lui, contenente qualsiasi cosa i suoi committenti pensino valga tanto da dover uccidere per averla. Non ha domandato, non ha mai chiesto dettagli; ha semplicemente accettato l'incarico senza una parola, pronto ad obbedire. Adesso però ha delle domande.

L'obiettivo, Stark, l'ha chiamato per nome prima di morire.  
Barnes.  
Non sa chi sia Barnes né perché Stark l'abbia chiamato così ma vuole saperlo, visto che ha esitato. Non ha mai esitato durante un incarico, almeno non fino a questa notte, e la causa di tale esitazione è stato proprio il nome Barnes. Al nome era perfino associato un grado: _Sergente_. Militare, quindi. Per chiunque Stark l'avesse preso, si trattava di un militare.

Riflette su quel nome, su cosa possa significare o se abbia davvero un qualsiasi significato, perché nella sua realtà è insignificante. Lui non ha nome, non ha identità, non ha niente all'infuori di una pistola e una missione. E' un'arma, nulla di più, però quel nome ha fatto risuonare qualcosa come un sonar.

I rari flash che lo colpiscono quando è in azione sembrano per la maggior parte schegge di ricordi. Sono indefiniti, muri di mattone e vicoli polverosi e ciocche di capelli biondi. Niente di tangibile, niente di vero, niente al quale possa aggrapparsi. Brandelli della vita di qualcun altro, di una vita prima delle pistole e del sangue. Una vita che non gli appartiene.

 _Barnes_. Il nome continua a rimbalzare nel suo cervello. _Sergente Barnes_. Chi diavolo può essere?

E' così lontano da lui ed estraneo, un nome nel quale non si riconosce. Gli scivola addosso come olio sull'acqua e rotola a terra, abbandonato. _Barnes_. Spiacente, non c'è nessuno con quel nome da queste parti.

Un nuovo nome viene a galla appena diventa chiaro che la sua mente non voglia avere nulla a che fare con Barnes.  
Stark. Howard Stark. Eccentrico inventore, milionario e… qualcos'altro. Che altro? Non lo sa, perché il nome Stark - proprio come Barnes - non dovrebbe avere alcun significato. Eppure è come se l'avesse e lui non sa darsi una spiegazione in merito.

Anche quel nome porta con sé alcuni granelli di false memorie, briciole di informazioni e dettagli. Ci sono balenii di luci ed elettricità, un attenuato rumore di applausi che sembra risuonare da un passato distante secoli. Immagini sfocate di un uomo dai capelli scuri, carismatico; parla del futuro come se ci fosse stato e manda il pubblico in visibilio.

Il Soldato scuote il capo e si concentra sulla strada immersa nel buio. I pensieri sono una distrazione e lui si rifiuta di lasciarsi infastidire. La missione è compiuta, l'obiettivo e i testimoni eliminati. Allora perché non riesce a liberarsi dei pensieri che continuano ad ammassarsi nella sua testa?

La base si profila in lontananza, un insieme di magazzini e depositi illuminati; si ferma sul retro di un blocco isolato prima di slegare la valigetta e dirigersi all'interno. I suoi committenti stanno aspettando, recuperano la valigetta senza dire una parola e poi la aprono con cautela. All'interno ci sono cinque sacche bluastre dall'aspetto anonimo ma di particolare valore, a giudicare dal sangue che è stato versato per averle.

"Ottimo lavoro, Soldato," dice uno degli uomini, lo sguardo fisso sulle sacche di liquido. "Il tuo contributo ha spianato la strada al futuro."

Non gli importa nulla del futuro; al momento i suoi pensieri sono rivolti al passato.  
_Sergente Barnes._ _Howard Stark._ Quei nomi significano qualcosa, però non sa cosa e non conoscere la risposta a quella domanda è come sentire una pressione che spinge dietro i bulbi oculari. Il bisogno di ottenere risposte e il rifiuto di ammettere la presenza stessa di domande sono in guerra uno con l'altro dentro di lui. Non durerà per molto; non dura mai troppo a lungo.

I suoi committenti non gli lasciano il tempo di rimuginare, hanno altri piani. Le sacche che ha recuperato sono piene di siero, qualcosa che dovrebbe servire a creare altri Soldati come lui. I tre giorni successivi sono fatti di esperimenti e test, urla e pianti di agonia. Alla fine le grida si spengono e nascono cinque nuovi assassini.

Sono tutti già ben preparati, soldati d'elite letali in qualsiasi maniera immaginabile, eppure lo costringono ad occuparsi del loro addestramento. Lui non è in perfetta forma e si nota fin da subito. Uno dei nuovi Soldati riesce ad avere la meglio durante una sessione di combattimento e lo lancia a peso morto dall'altro lato della palestra. Dà la colpa ad una mancanza di concentrazione, qualcosa che non gli è mai successo prima; dalla notte in cui ha ucciso Howard Stark non si è più sentito a posto e nemmeno ha ottenuto risposte.

Più a lungo rimane fuori dalla criostasi, più flash e frammenti di memoria sembrano affiorare. Non sono comunque nulla di concreto, ma si fanno più intensi e frequenti. Sono spesso accompagnati da una forte emicrania, un punteruolo infilzato nel cervello insieme ad ogni immagine. Ogni ricordo (se davvero di quello si tratta) è pericoloso come un aneurisma pronto a scoppiare.

 _Sergente Barnes. Barnes. Barnes._ Il nome ruggisce incandescente, una fornace tra le mura della sua mente. E' un nome che scotta e accende i suoi sensi, marchia a fuoco la sua pelle. Dopo aver passato così tanti anni tra la neve e il ghiaccio, pronunciare quel nome è come trovarsi tra le fiamme dell'Inferno.

Il nome echeggia ancora rovente quando l'altro Soldato lo rovescia senza sforzo; una bruciante agonia gli carbonizza i nervi ottici. _Barnes. Barnes. Barnes._ Colpisce il muro di schiena e per un attimo la brace si estingue, _Barnes_ e _Sergente_ e _Stark_ spariscono in un velo annebbiato di dolore e collera. I ricordi sono come lingue di fuoco ma la sua rabbia è gelida e mortale.

L'altro Soldato intanto uccide uno dei dottori presenti e in breve nella palestra si scatena un putiferio. Qualcuno lo afferra per una spalla e usa il suo corpo come scudo, in cerca di una via di fuga, mentre il resto dei Soldati rimane all'interno. Servono due unità complete per far tornare la calma e si registrano numerose perdite tra i militari.

I cinque nuovi Soldati sono troppo instabili, troppo imprevedibili. Vengono messi in stasi in tutta fretta, aspettando il momento in cui sarà possibile organizzare maggiori contromisure per contenerli. Lui osserva in silenzio, consapevole che a breve toccherà a lui. Non lo tengono fuori mai più del tempo necessario e adesso che la sua presenza non è indispensabile lo riaddormenteranno. Non che sia una gran sorpresa, ma lo stesso non è piacevole.

Il suo turno arriva il giorno dopo e lo conducono in una stanza dove c'è un'unità di criostasi aperta. Dormirà fino a che gli verrà assegnato un nuovo incarico, impossibile dire quanto potrebbe volerci. E' successo prima e succederà di nuovo e di nuovo e di nuovo. Stavolta però gli sembra quasi di sentirsi sollevato; perlomeno la procedura metterà fine all'irradiante sensazione di bruciore causata da quei nomi. _Stark e Barnes. Stark e Barnes._

Lo stanno preparando per la stasi quando si decide a parlare. Non aveva mai fatto domande prima, non aveva mai avuto ragioni per farne, ma adesso ha bisogno di sapere. La supernova accecante che si sprigiona nella sua testa lo sta facendo impazzire.

"Chi è il Sergente Barnes?" chiede alla fine, con voce rauca e secca.

Un tecnico che si sta occupando di lui lo guarda e poi scambia un'occhiata col collega. L'arma ha parlato, non è previsto che l'arma parli. Non rispondono alla sua domanda; gli fanno indossare una specie di museruola e lo infilano nella capsula.

Non ricevere alcuna risposta è la cosa peggiore. Nonostante il freddo della criostasi aiuti a placare il violento incendio nella sua testa, non riesce a staccare del tutto la spina per togliergli ogni residuo di consapevolezza. Passa i cinque anni successivi ad avere incubi su un carismatico scienziato che inventa macchine volanti, in un futuro che si trova nel passato. Ha incubi che coinvolgono un uomo chiamato Stark, un soldato di nome Barnes, e tutto quello che riesce a vedere è sangue.

 

 

1\. In gergo militare indica il processo di rimozione e trasferimento di personale o di altri elementi, in genere da una zona considerata pericolosa ad una più sicura. Quando i soggetti coinvolti oppongono resistenza ed è necessario un intervento coercitivo si parla di estrazione (esfiltrazione) ostile. [NdT]


	6. Devyat' (Nove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranamente, il Capitano sembra vacillare.  
> Incredulo si ferma e sbianca, quasi non gli fosse rimasto più sangue nelle vene. "Bucky?"  
>   
> Anche se il nome sembra ricordargli qualcosa il Soldato risponde con un'occhiata gelida. "Chi diavolo è Bucky?"

Nove giorni. Il tempo che ha passato fuori dalla criostasi.  
L'anno è il 2014 e si trova al centro di Washington D.C., a studiare file e dossier riempiti di informazioni sul suo prossimo incarico. Si tratta di un uomo potente e temibile, il direttore di un'organizzazione chiamata S.H.I.E.L.D. ; l'unica foto di lui che gli hanno fornito mostra un viso severo e una benda su un occhio, un'immagine che manda forte e chiaro il messaggio 'meglio non prendermi per il verso sbagliato'. Ha affrontato la malvagità che c'è nel mondo e l'ha costretta ad indietreggiare al proprio passaggio, ma adesso qualcuno lo vuole morto e non esiste alcun modo di fermare l'ordine.

La tabella di marcia è approssimativa, il particolare che conta è che la missione venga svolta in fretta e per bene. Il Soldato osserva la foto e il Direttore sembra osservare lui di rimando. Ha memorizzato tutti suoi orari e impegni, sa di preciso dove si troverà in ogni momento. Arriverà in posizione perfetta in meno di un'ora e il Soldato sarà pronto ad agire. Richiude la cartelletta di scatto, si alza e si avvia verso la porta.

Nove isolati. La distanza che lo separa dall'obiettivo.  
Lascia che siano gli altri a muoversi per primi, che siano loro ad occuparsi di bloccarlo e accerchiarlo. L'auto del Direttore viene circondata da tutti i lati, fori di proiettile riducono la vernice nera e lucida a un colabrodo e i finestrini si riempiono di ragnatele di vetro incrinato.

Il Direttore però è pieno di risorse, molte più di quelle che si sarebbero aspettati da lui, e riesce a sfuggire all'assalto prima che possano finire il lavoro. Si apre una via di fuga e loro lo inseguono, altre macchine e pedoni vengono coinvolti nella frenesia della caccia all'uomo. Il Soldato si limita a tracciare il segnale del trasmettitore nascosto nel sistema di navigazione. Può sentire sirene e grida, poi un fragore di metallo accartocciato e vetro rotto. Continua a camminare verso l'incrocio.

Il SUV del Direttore appare in fondo al viale dopo una sterzata improvvisa e, a dispetto dei danni, non sembra avere intenzione di rallentare. Il Soldato lo sta aspettando.  
Prende la mira con la propria arma e spara un piccolo disco che si attacca al fondo dell'auto. Una violenta esplosione ribalta il veicolo a mezz'aria e lo fa ricadere sul tetto, continuando a strisciare sull'asfalto fino a perdere velocità. Il Direttore non è morto, può ancora vedere del movimento all'interno dell'abitacolo.

A terra ci sono brandelli di gomma bruciata e schegge di lamiera sparsi ovunque; molte persone stanno correndo e urlando, qualcuno sta parlando al cellulare - forse per avvisare le autorità di quanto sta succedendo. Non che abbia molta importanza. Strappa via la portiera con un semplice gesto: il Direttore è scomparso, rimane solo il foro frastagliato del passaggio che è riuscito a scavare per accedere alle fogne e scappare. Intraprendente e scaltro.

Le sirene delle volanti di Polizia e di un'ambulanza si fanno più vicine. Si toglie dalla strada principale e scompare in un vicolo prima che arrivino. Un furgone si ferma nel vicolo e la porta si apre; sale a bordo senza dire neanche una parola, mentre ascolta il frenetico giro di comunicazioni che rimbalzano attraverso alcune radio. Non c'è traccia del Direttore ma stanno triangolando la posizione del suo telefono. Una volta che riceveranno il via libera a procedere si rimetteranno in marcia.

La mano di metallo si contrae al suo fianco, si rilassa, si contrae di nuovo. La museruola che indossa è stretta e gli taglia la pelle ma ignora il dolore. I suoi committenti non vogliono che parli, ecco spiegata la presenza del bavaglio, così lo indossa senza lamentarsi. Vogliono risultati, vogliono che il lavoro sia portato a termine. Se per qualche motivo ciò non dovesse accadere si disferebbero di lui e affiderebbero l'incarico a qualcun altro. Ha già fallito al primo tentativo, non succederà al secondo.

La localizzazione viene confermata circa un'ora dopo e si muove per conto proprio. Può ottenere più risultati da solo, c'è meno rischio di distrazione. Prende un fucile e le coordinate e si dirige verso un palazzo dall'altra parte della città.

Il Direttore è malconcio; le ferite, benché non mortali, sono comunque abbastanza gravi da rallentarlo. Si sta nascondendo nell'appartamento di qualcuno, ha spento le luci e si è lasciato cadere su una sedia. Può seguire i suoi movimenti attraverso il mirino in attesa di una visuale perfetta.

Un uomo entra nell'appartamento, nota il Direttore e scambia con lui qualche parola. Il Direttore sa che lo stanno braccando e che il suo nome dev'essere finito in cima ad una lista di personaggi scomodi. Ha fiducia nell'uomo col quale sta parlando, tanto da affidargli la propria vita; sembra sapere che farà la cosa giusta e si è rivolto a lui per cercare aiuto, peccato che il suo tempo ormai sia scaduto.

Si alza, muove un paio di passi in mezzo alla stanza ed è allora che il Soldato spara. I proiettili raggiungono il bersaglio con precisione e il Direttore cade a terra; l'uomo nella stanza si abbassa su di lui per proteggerlo e subito dopo guarda fuori dalla finestra. Riesce a individuare da quale direzione provenivano gli spari, dal tetto dell'edificio dal lato opposto della via, e si accorge della presenza di un cecchino.

Il Soldato non pensa che l'uomo si metterà ad inseguirlo eppure se lo trova alle calcagna, lanciato alla carica nel tentativo di raggiungerlo. Con un tuffo atterra proprio dietro di lui, si rimette in piedi in una frazione di secondo e gli lancia contro qualcosa, che il Soldato blocca al volo con una mano. E' liscio e pesante, rosso, argento e blu con una stella bianca al centro. Ricorda una bandiera ma è rotondo e fatto di metallo. E' uno scudo e per qualche ragione gli sembra di averlo già visto.

Per un attimo è come se in lui affiorassero pensieri sepolti a lungo e dimenticati. A propria volta lancia lo scudo e colpisce l'uomo sul petto, facendolo arretrare di almeno mezzo metro. Quel breve momento di distrazione gli permette di scavalcare il parapetto e scomparire giù per una scala anticincendio, nel vicolo buio. L'uomo sul tetto e il suo scudo a stelle e strisce rimangono indietro.

Nove ore. Quanto impiega a rintracciare i suoi nuovi obiettivi.  
Pierce gliene ha concesse dieci; a lui ne servono soltanto nove. Stavolta sono in due, un uomo e una donna. Sono venuti a conoscenza di alcune informazioni relative all'Hydra che dovevano restare segrete e adesso costituiscono un pericolo.

La donna non sarà facile da togliere di mezzo. E' un'assassina addestrata dai Sovietici, la sua scheda personale riporta un elenco di omicidi confermati lungo quanto una guida del telefono. Ha un aspetto familiare, forse faceva parte di un precedente lavoro in cui era stata coinvolta pur non essendo l'obiettivo designato. Adesso le carte in tavola sono cambiate ed è senza dubbio uno degli obiettivi.

L'uomo sarà altrettanto difficile da liquidare. E' lo stesso dell'appartamento, quello che il Direttore è andato a trovare prima di morire. E' un Capitano dell'esercito, i file dicono che è nato nel 1918 ma non sembra un giorno più vecchio di venticinque anni. E' strano, però lui non fa obiezioni. Sa che non è il caso di mettere in discussione gli ordini.

Nella documentazione è stato riportato tutto, dalla sua infanzia all'appartamento nel quale vive adesso, ma non è per quello che c'è qualcosa di familiare in lui. Nel profondo, dentro di sé, il Soldato sente di conoscerlo - ogni dettaglio del suo volto, della vita che ha vissuto. Una parte di lui è convinta di doverlo riconoscere,nonostante sia impossibile.

Non conosce nessuno al di fuori dei suoi committenti e dei guardiani. Non ha bisogno di amici o colleghi, nessuno al quale legarsi che possa diventare un punto debole o un peso. Lui è un'arma, niente di più. Quest'uomo è solo un'altra faccia, un'altra missione da completare.

Studia il volto del Capitano ancora per pochi istanti, chiude la cartellina e la spinge al centro del tavolo.

Nove minuti. La durata dello scontro sul ponte.  
Sbarazzarsi di Sitwell non è complicato, ma la donna e il Capitano… è un altro discorso. Dimostrano di essere tenaci quanto il Direttore e la situazione prende ben presto una piega irritante. Il Soldato si concentra sulla donna per prima e attacca come un predatore.

Se pensava che gli avrebbe permesso di ucciderla senza opporre resistenza o combattere, si era sbagliato di grosso. Addirittura lei riesce ad avere la meglio per una manciata di secondi, gli colpisce il braccio con un minuscolo congegno che emette un segnale elettromagnetico e gli fa perdere l'equilibrio. Si tratta più che altro di una fastidiosa seccatura, che lo fa infuriare.

La segue con lo sguardo per prendere la mira mentre lei si mette a correre allontanando più gente possibile dalla strada man mano che guadagna terreno. La traiettoria non è pulita, il proiettile le trapassa la spalla e la fa cadere a terra; il Soldato si incammina verso di lei per finire il lavoro.

Il Capitano lo intercetta prima che possa raggiungerla e diventa subito chiaro che neppure lui abbia intenzione di cedere senza lottare. Il Soldato è veloce ma il Capitano combatte alla pari, sia in difesa che in attacco. E' altrettanto aggressivo e forte come il suo avversario e lo scudo è capace di trasformarsi in un utile strumento d'offesa.

Afferra il Capitano per la gola e lo manda a sbattere contro un furgoncino; lui contrattacca calciandolo indietro. Lo scontro è violento e rapido e ad un tratto il Capitano lo rovescia a terra, sulla strada. Atterra di schiena e quando si risolleva di scatto la museruola cade sull'asfalto.

Stranamente, il Capitano sembra vacillare.  
Incredulo si ferma e sbianca, quasi non gli fosse rimasto più sangue nelle vene. "Bucky?"

Anche se il nome sembra ricordargli qualcosa il Soldato risponde con un'occhiata gelida. "Chi diavolo è Bucky?"

Il Capitano non ha il tempo di replicare perché all'improvviso un uomo dalle ali di metallo compare dietro il suo avversario e lo spinge a terra. Il Soldato si rialza ed estrae una pistola, ma esita per una frazione di secondo: quel nome significa qualcosa, il Capitano significa qualcosa.

L'esplosione del furgone alle sue spalle lo coglie di sorpresa e gli fa perdere l'occasione giusta per sparare. Impreca sottovoce prima di scomparire tra la cortina di fumo nero e denso; lascia il Capitano e la donna e in mezzo alla strada, circondati da più armi che uomini. Saranno morti entro un'ora, non rimane per finire il lavoro che ha cominciato.  
Non è in grado.  
Sente che si sta sgretolando in mille pezzi e tutto quello che può fare è mettersi a correre.

 _Bucky. Bucky. Bucky._ Il nome rimbalza impazzito nella sua testa, lacerando ogni cosa con la quale entri a contatto. E' rimasto sepolto a fondo, antico e dimenticato, e adesso si sta facendo strada verso la superficie con le unghie e con i denti.

 _Bucky. Bucky. Bucky._ Ogni sillaba lo colpisce come un calcio alle costole. _L'uomo sul ponte. Il Capitano. Steve Rogers._ Pensa di conoscere quell'uomo, ma non è possibile perché il Soldato non conosce nessuno. Non ha mai conosciuto davvero qualcuno. L'uomo sul ponte è niente e tutto allo stesso tempo.

Riesce a trovare la strada per tornare al laboratorio per pura fortuna; la sua mente è confusa, il suo cervello trabocca di schegge di vetro e frammenti di metallo appuntito. Pierce sta parlando ma il Soldato non risponde. E' ancora il Soldato? E' Bucky? Chi diavolo è…?

Pierce lo schiaffeggia con forza per richiamare la sua attenzione. Gli sta ancora parlando, gli sta spiegando quanto il suo contributo sia importante per l'intera umanità. Il Soldato però non vuole ascoltare. Ha una domanda.

"L'uomo sul ponte…" biascica con voce roca. "Chi era?"

Pierce risponde di malavoglia. Senza perdersi in troppi dettagli spiega che l'ha incontrato in settimana durante un precedente incarico; il Capitano sta creando dei problemi ed è necessario eliminarlo.

"Lo conoscevo," insiste il Soldato, perché anche se la possibilità è da escludere a priori, quest'uomo - il Capitano, _Steve_ … lui lo conosce.

Pierce sospira e ordina di resettarlo, di farlo tornare pulito come un foglio bianco. Qualsiasi accenno di memoria che sta riaffiorando deve sparire.

"Ma io lo conoscevo," ripete il Soldato. Nessuno gli dà retta.  
Lo fanno sdraiare sulla poltrona, gli infilano un dischetto di gomma tra i denti e premono l'interruttore.

Le schegge di vetro e frammenti di metallo nel suo cervello prendono a mischiarsi tra loro in un vortice lacerante; i pensieri diventano liquidi come metallo fuso, che trasforma i nomi in cenere. Ogni cosa sparisce, cancellata. Tabula rasa.

Nove parole1. Quante bastano a risvegliare una coscienza a lungo sopita.  
Sta affrontando di nuovo il Capitano, non su un ponte ma su di una nave da guerra che si libra nell'aria. Il Capitano continua a chiamarlo con un nome che non ha mai sentito prima, sta cercando di parlare ad una persona che non esiste. Il Soldato ha l'ordine di toglierlo di mezzo per portare a termine l'incarico e non ha intenzione di fallire ancora.

Il Capitano si mantiene in posizione di difesa questa volta, bloccando i colpi e schivandoli ma facendo poco o nulla per contrattaccare. Ha deciso di evitare di battersi, come se il Soldato fosse un suo amico. Peccato che il Soldato non abbia amici; combatte per uccidere, per concludere la missione. I suoi attacchi sono mirati a spezzare ossa e causare emorragie interne. Il coltello e la pistola che porta con sé servono ad infliggere danni ben peggiori. La lama infatti viene conficcata nella spalla del Capitano e tre proiettili gli finiscono in corpo. Dovrebbero essere sufficienti ad ucciderlo ma non sembrano avere alcun effetto.

Rimane in piedi anche quando la nave comincia a puntare verso il basso e la sua uniforme è impregnata di sangue. Senza pensare alla propria incolumità spreca energie per liberare il Soldato, intrappolato da una grossa trave di metallo che lo schiaccia contro un pannello di vetro. Poi fa la mossa più sciocca di tutte: abbandona lo scudo.

"Non combatterò con te, Buck," dice ad un uomo senza nome. "Tu sei il mio migliore amico."

Per qualche ragione provoca un moto di rabbia nel Soldato. Lui non ha amici, non ha un nome, non è nessuno - eppure quest'uomo, questo stupido idiota, è disposto a morire pur di dimostrargli il contrario. Ruggisce e si lancia addosso al Capitano, bloccandolo sulla superficie incrinata per prenderlo a pugni più forte che può.

"Tu sei la mia missione," sibila, una mano stretta a pugno e sollevata per colpire.

"Allora concludila," rantola il Capitano, con il viso ormai ridotto ad una maschera piena di lividi. "Io sarò con te fino alla fine."

Il Soldato si blocca, il braccio ancora alzato e gli occhi incollati al volto tumefatto dell'uomo sotto di sé. Le parole lo scuotono come un uragano, spazzando via strati e strati di oscurità e nebbia. Le ricorda perché è sicuro di averle dette lui stesso, sebbene non sappia di preciso quando. Ricorda anche l'uomo a terra, pesto e sanguinante e indifeso. Lo conosce, conosce il suo viso: Steve.

Il mondo sembra crollargli sotto i piedi e il Capitano - anzi no, Steve - precipita insieme ad esso. Lo guarda cadere nel vuoto, una bambola di pezza senza ossa vestita con i colori della bandiera americana. Il corpo inerte colpisce la superficie del fiume e affonda; il Soldato salta solo mentre la nave alle sue spalle inizia ad andare in pezzi.

Nove secondi. L'attimo che gli serve per tornare a galla.  
L'acqua è limacciosa e opaca per via dei numerosi detriti che cadono dal cielo, smuovendo la terra sul fondo, ma in superficie scintilla come uno specchio. Il relitto della nave ancora in fiamme sembra quasi l'illustrazione di un pianeta morente e nuota in quella direzione.

Raggiunge il Capitano ( _Steve_ , gli ricorda con insistenza il suo cervello) che fluttua a peso morto tra la fanghiglia. La luce del sole filtra sbiadita e si riflette sugli inserti bianchi dell'uniforme, filamenti di sangue si allungano dai fori di proiettile nel tessuto e prendono la forma di viticci cremisi.

Non sa se Steve sia morto o vivo, non perde tempo a pensarci: lo afferra, lo stringe contro il proprio corpo e nuota per portare entrambi in salvo. Il braccio di metallo rimane arpionato intorno al petto del Capitano.

Non è sicuro del perché sia così determinato a riportarlo in superficie, dato che con molta probabilità è già morto, ma continua a nuotare. I suoi polmoni bruciano per la mancanza d'ossigeno e può sentire la testa troppo leggera. Non ci fa caso e punta risoluto verso l'alto, fino ad emerge oltre il pelo dell'acqua.

Prende una profonda boccata d'aria, satura di fumo; la corrente porta con sé chiazze d'olio e rottami e, nonostante la terraferma non sia a troppa distanza, il corpo che sta trasportando sembra fare del proprio meglio per tornare ad inabissarsi nel fiume. Non ha idea del perché mantenere salda la presa sia un pensiero irremovibile. Ringhia per la frustrazione e ricomincia a nuotare.

Impiega molto più tempo di quanto avrebbe voluto per raggiungere la battigia e posare la suola degli stivali sul fondale sassoso. E' affannato, quasi stremato dalla spossatezza, ma tiene le dita sempre strette alle cinghie dell'uniforme del Capitano ( _Steve_ ) e riesce a trascinarlo fino alla sponda.

Allenta la presa soltanto quando gli sembra che Steve sia al sicuro. Lo lascia cadere sulla riva con un tonfo attutito; respira a malapena, da un angolo della bocca sgorga un rivolo sottile di sangue e acqua, però è vivo grazie al Soldato. Per la prima volta ha risparmiato una vita piuttosto che spezzarla.

Rimane a fissare il Capitano per alcuni lunghi istanti, le parole gli echeggiano in mente ancora e ancora. _Sarò con te fino alla fine_. Si sente stordito e arrabbiato (oppure potrebbe essere una commozione cerebrale, che di sicuro ha riportato) e sa che dovrebbe portare a termine il lavoro, eliminare l'obiettivo e farla finita.

Se davvero avesse voluto ucciderlo avrebbe potuto lasciarlo affondare nel fiume e annegare. Potrebbe comunque strangolarlo o spezzargli il collo e lasciarlo lì, morto. Potrebbe completare la missione in un centinaio di maniere diverse, ma non lo fa. Non può. _Sarò con te fino alla fine_. Si inginocchia e appoggia una mano sulla stella al centro del petto del Capitano.

Nove battiti. Quanto a lungo resta così.  
Tiene il palmo posato sul torace di Steve, rincuorandosi nel constatare la presenza di un debole battito cardiaco. Non ha alcun senso, dato che è stato inviato a svolgere il compito opposto. Il suo incarico non era tenere quest'uomo in vita, era stato mandato ad ucciderlo; non sa perché ma salvargli la vita è diventato importante, forse persino la cosa più importante al mondo.

Rimane ad osservare il suo viso, analizzando ogni dettaglio nel tentativo di ricostruire un ricordo qualsiasi. Sente di conoscerlo ed è un problema. Perché se davvero si conoscono, se sul serio esiste qualcosa nel passato che lo lega a quest'uomo… non ne ha memoria. Il Capitano si sbagliava quando diceva che erano amici, perché gli amici si ricordano uno dell'altro e non cercano di uccidersi perché gli è stato ordinato da alcuni ufficiali del governo.

Ritira la mano e si alza. Chiunque lui fosse in passato, ormai non è più quella persona. Adesso è nessuno, non ha un posto al mondo dove andare, non ha amici. Non ha ricordi. Non ha nulla.

Nove passi. La distanza che percorre prima di sentir arrivare qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
E' una donna, che chiama Steve a gran voce in tono angosciato.

Si allontana dal Capitano ancora privo di sensi sulla riva, dall'uomo che dice di essere suo amico anche se lui non se ne ricorda, dall'uomo che prima per lui non significava niente ma adesso invece significa tutto.  
Dieci passi.  
Continua a camminare.

 

 

1\. I'm with you 'til the end of the line

Nel caso della traduzione conteggio come nove parole l'intera frase di Steve, ovvero "Allora concludila, io sarò con te fino alla fine." [NdT]


	7. Dobrokachestvennyy (Benigno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad un improvviso acquazzone si trova sugli scalini dell'appartamento di questa donna, una situazione come minimo inaspettata. Quello che è ancora più inaspettato è che la donna non sembri turbata o spaventata dal sangue che ormai ha inzuppato la manica e tinto il tessuto di rosso scuro - solo incuriosita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  Questo capitolo non ha un vero e proprio senso, ad essere sincera: è solo nato dal mio desiderio di vedere qualcuno comportarsi gentilmente nei confronti di Bucky, dopo tutto quello che è successo in Civil War. Spero che vi piaccia!

"Stai sanguinando," gli dice una voce.  
E' sufficiente per distoglierlo dai suoi oscuri e silenziosi pensieri.

Quando alza la testa incontra lo sguardo della donnina ferma in piedi davanti a lui. Sembrerebbe avere almeno ottant'anni e quasi scompare sotto l'ombrello blu che tiene in mano; gli ha parlato con gentilezza, come se tornare a casa e trovarsi davanti un uomo sanguinante, con i vestiti a brandelli, sia la cosa più normale al mondo.

Il temporale si è scatenato all'improvviso e lui ha finito per ritrovarsi rannicchiato sugli scalini di un palazzo. Aveva programmato di fermarsi solo pochi minuti o almeno finché la pioggia si fosse calmata, ma il cielo color ardesia non gli ha lasciato tregua per tutta la giornata. I suoi vestiti sono zuppi, i capelli fradici e il suo aspetto in generale dev'essere poco rassicurante.

Sono passate tre settimane dallo scontro col Capitano e dalla caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Non poteva restare a Washington, soprattutto a causa di tutte le ripercussioni di quello che i media hanno rinominato 'Hydra-Gate'. Il rischio di essere riconosciuto o di essere ricatturato da uno dei suoi guardiani era troppo alto e non gli è rimasta altra scelta che scappare.

Non è riuscito ad andare molto lontano, comunque; non sapere chi sei significa anche non avere alcun documento né soldi. Senza una destinazione precisa in mente è arrivato fino ad Alexandria, ad un tiro di schioppo da Washington - la distanza maggiore che è riuscito a coprire in così breve tempo. Ha continuato a girare per le strade come un'ombra trasportata dal vento, dormendo in edifici abbandonati e frugando tra gli scatoloni della beneficenza per cercare qualche vestito. La città è molto più piccola di Washington ma lo stesso abbastanza grande per permettergli di scomparire. Da qui può iniziare a riprendere il controllo della propria vita.

Ha scoperto che quanto più a lungo rimane lontano dalla capsula di criostasi, più la sua memoria migliora. I ricordi però sono imprevedibili e arrivano con la violenza di una mareggiata che lo schiaffeggia e lo trascina via afferrandolo per i piedi, come la risacca. Le immagini sono confuse, offuscate, spezzoni di pellicola rovinata che scorrono attraverso un proiettore. E' sempre difficile metterli in ordine perché non sono lineari. Gli anni '60 si mischiano a memorie degli anni '90 e ci sono ancora troppi spazi vuoti, così la sua vita finisce per assomigliare soltanto ad un distorto puzzle incompleto.

La notte precedente è stata dura. In verità quasi tutte le notti lo sono, anche se l'ultima è stata la peggiore perché la minaccia del temporale aveva reso l'aria umida e fredda. Ormai non riesce più a tollerare il freddo; gli ricorda la criostasi e il gelo che scava nel profondo. Gli ricorda una vallata immersa nella neve, metallo contorto e rocce ghiacciate. Il freddo gli fa pensare ad una morte che rivive ogni volta che ha degli incubi.

Si è svegliato urlando, in cerca di qualcosa che non era lì. Una mano, forse. Un viso. Un passato che non riesce a ricostruire.   
Il palazzo nel quale si era nascosto era vuoto, un complesso di uffici pignorati in attesa di essere riadattato alla fine del mese. Non ricorda molto del sogno, a parte che era cupo e pieno di sangue. Ha spesso sogni di questo tipo. A volte invece vede un uomo con i capelli neri e i baffi oppure un eroe di guerra vestito di rosso, bianco e blu. Si sveglia sconvolto, la testa sottosopra per i pensieri che corrono ovunque, impazziti. Una parte di lui sa che queste persone sono importanti, che le conosce, sebbene non riesca a ricordare perché.

Appena le urla gli sono morte in gola si è reso conto che la mano sinistra era allungata nel vuoto, il braccio disteso e la cromatura lucente nella pallida luce del mattino. All'improvviso si è sentito furioso, senza sapere bene per quale motivo, e ci si è accanito contro.

L'arto di metallo serve ad impedirgli di dimenticare cosa è diventato, in che cosa l'hanno trasformato. Rappresenta tutte le cose terribili che ha fatto, ogni assassinio, ogni missione, ogni vittima. Con l'altra mano ha afferrato la placca della protesi, dove il bordo irregolare si unisce alla spalla; è fusa alla sua pelle, connessa al suo corpo come se fosse qualcosa che gli appartiene, e per questo sente di odiarla. Ha cercato di strapparla via, lacerando la pelle nel tentativo di rimuoverla. Non ha funzionato, è rimasta saldamente fissata al proprio posto nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi. L'unico risultato che ha ottenuto sono stati pelle strappata e unghie rotte.

Ha sanguinato per un bel po', dopo. Le ferite che si è inferto erano profonde e ben presto sul metallo lucente hanno cominciato a gocciolare rivoli cremisi, serpeggiando lungo l'articolazione. Faceva male ed era come se lo meritasse. Il braccio è un'arma e dev'essere distrutto. Se proprio è impossibile eliminarlo, deve fare in modo che muoverlo diventi una sofferenza.

Non ha dormito per tutto il resto della notte, sfinito da quell'incubo e troppo turbato per dimenticarlo. La spalla faceva male, sanguinante e ferita, eppure ha ignorato il dolore. E' rimasto seduto con la schiena appoggiata al muro finché le prime luci del mattino hanno illuminato la città. Non poteva restare lì, lo sapeva, così ha raccolto quel poco che aveva con sé e si è rimesso in cammino.

Adesso si trova sugli scalini dell'appartamento di questa donna, una situazione come minimo inaspettata. Quello che è ancora più inaspettato è che la donna non sembri turbata o spaventata dal sangue che ormai ha inzuppato la manica e tinto il tessuto di rosso scuro - solo incuriosita.  
Prova a coprire la macchia e una fitta lancinante gli trapassa il braccio.

"Mi spiace," mugugna a bassa voce, allontanandosi dagli scalini e tornando sotto la pioggia. "Mi spiace, non volevo…"

La donna gli rivolge un'occhiata perplessa. "Dove pensi di andare?!"

E' il suo turno di essere confuso e si stringe nelle spalle. Fa un cenno in una vaga direzione, nessun punto in particolare, e sta per dire che andrà da quella parte ma lei non gli lascia il tempo di parlare.

"Credi davvero che ti lascerei andare via con un tempo del genere?" La domanda suona retorica, come se la risposta fosse del tutto scontata. "Secondo le previsioni migliorerà soltanto durante la notte. Non ho intenzione di mandarti via."

Gli passa accanto e scuote l'ombrello sul bordo del portico. Scrollata gran parte dell'acqua infila soddisfatta una mano in tasca e prende un mazzo di chiavi, infilandone una nella serratura prima di aprire la porta. "Avanti," annuisce per invitarlo a seguirla. "Vieni con me."

Lui non si muove. E' un gesto davvero generoso ma non è il caso; non potrebbe sopportare l'idea di perdere il controllo e fare del male a qualcuno per sbaglio, per questo è stato ben attento a tenere le distanze da chiunque incontrasse. Adesso questa anziana signora lo sta letteralmente invitando nella propria casa e tutto nella sua testa urla 'pessima idea'. In più non conosce per nulla questa donna, non ha idea di chi sia o di quali siano le sue intenzioni, perché stia facendo una cosa del genere…

"Non costringermi a trascinarti di peso," dice ancora lei, un filo di esasperazione nella voce. Non che lo stia minacciando (probabilmente pesa quaranta chili vestita e non costituisce affatto un pericolo) eppure è determinata a non accettare un no come risposta. Anche se va contro tutto quello che si è imposto di non fare, alla fine si decide a muovere un paio di passi attraverso la soglia.

Una volta che entrambi si trovano oltre l'ingresso la donna chiude la porta e ci appende l'ombrello per il manico. "Le strade si allagheranno se questa pioggia continuerà così," mormora tra sé prima di fargli strada verso la sala. "Andiamo, da questa parte."

Lui la segue senza una parola, osservando le fotografie e i dipinti affissi alle pareti. L'appartamento è modesto, ha una singola camera da letto e le altre stanze sono visibili dalla sala; a dispetto delle dimensioni ha un'aria accogliente, un piccolo nido confortevole più che un mero edificio. E' passato parecchio tempo da quando si è trovato in un posto che potesse dargli l'impressione di trovarsi a casa.

"Scusa il disordine," dice la donna dalla cucina e lui si guarda intorno, senza trovarne traccia. "Non aspettavo compagnia. Dovevamo essere soltanto il temporale ed io, stasera."

La testa della sua ospite fa capolino da un angolo mentre lui rimane immobile in sala. "Ho dei vestiti che puoi prendere in prestito. Erano di mio marito e non ho ancora trovato il coraggio di liberarmene. Sai, mi aiutano a ricordare."

Si sente il clangore attutito di una pentola appoggiata sui fornelli e la donna ricompare nel corridioio. "Se non vuoi dei vestiti posso buttare i tuoi nell'asciugatrice. Sempre meglio che tenerli addosso tutti bagnati." Lo guarda, in attesa di una risposta che tarda ad arrivare. "Beh, ti decidi a raggiungermi o no?" chiede alla fine indicandogli la cucina con una mano.

Lui non è in grado di replicare e si limita a trascinare i piedi lungo il corridoio. La cucina, come il resto dell'appartamento, è piccola ma funzionale ed è dipinta di un leggero grigio che ricorda il colore della lana filata. C'è un tavolino spinto contro un muro, sopra al quale si trova una mensola riempita di libri di ricette, e il resto dello spazio è occupato da quadretti di etichette vintage. Si lascia cadere su una delle sedie a disposizione, cullato dall'intimità e dal calore dell'ambiente.

Soddisfatta di questo piccolo progresso, la donna si toglie l'impermeabile e lo appende ad un gancio accanto al frigorifero. E' davvero minuta, forse qualche centimetro più alta di un metro e mezzo, e pare così leggera che un minimo colpo di vento potrebbe farla volar via. I suoi capelli sono di un bianco lucente, in netto contrasto con la pelle scura. Spazza via un residuo di pioggia che inizia a scivolarle giù per la fronte, poi si gira per guardarlo ed è come se riuscisse a scuoterlo fin dentro l'anima. "Dolcezza, hai l'aspetto di qualcuno che non se la sta passando bene."

L'eufemismo del secolo: è sudicio e lo sa bene, i capelli sono più lunghi di quanto siano mai stati, sporchi e gocciolanti acqua sul pavimento di linoleum. Ha la barba lunga, può sentirla grattare anche attraverso il bavero della giacca; considerato il suo aspetto e la manica imbrattata di sangue, questa dolce, anziana signora non avrebbe mai dovuto fidarsi tanto da invitarlo ad entrare. "Perché lo stai facendo?"

"Cosa?"

"Aiutarmi," spiega lui stringendosi nelle spalle. "Non mi conosci, potrei essere pericoloso." Lei non dice nulla e si limita a fissarlo. Il che lo costringe ad incurvarsi sulla sedia, simile ad un bambino messo in punizione. "Senti… non posso pagarti per…"

"Ah, finiscila," dice lei, una mano sollevata nell'universale gesto che sta per 'non aggiungere altro'. "Non pensarci neanche, non voglio che tu mi dia dei soldi."

"Allora perché mi stai aiutando?"

La donna ride, stupefatta. "Tesoro, lo sai che a volte le persone aiutano gli altri e basta, vero?"

Alla sua espressione persa nel vuoto sospira e sorride con fare gentile e benigno. "Dopo aver lavorato per anni in molti centri di accoglienza so capire quando mi trovo davanti qualcuno che ha bisogno di un pasto caldo e di un letto dove dormire. Stavi sui gradini di casa mia, bagnato fradicio e con l'aspetto di un cucciolo abbandonato… come potevo buttarti fuori?"

Accompagna il tutto con un'alzata di spalle, a sottolineare che non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro. "Ora," continua indicando il corridoio. "Io inizio a preparare la cena. Tu vai a farti una doccia e a cambiarti, rischi di prendere una polmonite. E' la seconda porta sulla destra, gli asciugamani sono sotto il lavandino. Lascia la tua roba nella cesta della biancheria, metterò tutto nell'asciugatrice quando avrai finito."

Lui lancia un'occhiata in fondo alla sala ed esita. Nessuno è mai stato così gentile con lui, almeno non che lui ricordi. I suoi guardiani e committenti non hanno mai fatto niente per lui - o perlomeno, quando è successo era sempre perché si aspettavano qualcosa da lui. Qualcosa che in genere finiva con spargimenti di sangue. Ha ancora le cicatrici e alcune ossa rotte come ricordo della loro gentilezza; secondo la sua esperienza niente viene mai guadagnato senza sacrificare qualcosa in cambio.

"Però una cosa da te la voglio," dice la donna mentre lui fa per alzarsi.

Quasi sobbalza a questa richiesta. "Che cosa?"

"Sapere il tuo nome."

Rimane spiazzato, perché non è di certo quello che si aspettava ma non per questo è meno difficile darle una risposta. Non è sicuro di quale sia il suo nome: il Capitano l'ha chiamato 'Bucky' eppure non sente alcuna connessione con quella precedente identità. Le targhe commemorative che ha visto al museo, con la sua faccia e le sue foto, riportavano la scritta 'James'. E' la cosa più simile ad un vero nome, piuttosto che un soprannome usato da un amico del quale non ha memoria.

"James," dice alla fine. Quel nome lo fa sentire vuoto e completo allo stesso tempo.

La donna gli sorride, gentile e cordiale. "James," ripete a bassa voce ed è come se acquistasse importanza detto da lei. "Proprio come mio figlio. Beh, James… puoi chiamarmi Anna."

Lui si sforza di sorridere. Si tratta di un'espressione sconosciuta, poco familiare, e si chiede se lo stia facendo nel modo giusto. "Piacere di conoscerti."

"E' un piacere conoscere te, James," ribatte Anna. Fa un cenno con la testa in direzione del corridoio. "Vai, adesso. Datti una ripulita e poi torna qui, più tardi penserò ai tuoi vestiti."

Lui annuisce e si incammina in fondo al corridoio, in direzione del bagno. La luce si accende in uno sfarfallio quando trova l'interruttore sul muro e la stanza viene illuminata da un bagliore fluorescente. I muri sono di colore beige chiaro e c'è appesa la fotografia incorniciata di una barca a vela. La stanza è piccola e un tantino angusta, ma non si lamenta; in confronto alla capsula di criostasi sembra un castello.

Toglie i vestiti strato per strato e li lascia cadere nel lavandino, trattenendo una smorfia quando deve utilizzare la spalla sinistra. La carne è lacerata ed esposta, i solchi profondi intorno al metallo sono in parte coperti da crostema ci sono ancora rivoli di sangue che trasudano dalle ferite e colano giù per il braccio di metallo, insinuandosi tra le placche di metallo e le articolazioni. La stella è scomparsa, raschiata via con un pezzo di vetro due giorni dopo la battaglia nel cielo sopra il Potomac. Rappresentava soltanto un promemoria del periodo trascorso in cattività, un altro dettaglio che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare. Era stato comunque più facile eliminare la stella che l'intero braccio e se n'era liberato con piacere.

La doccia sputacchia per un istante, poi il getto si stabilizza nel giro di alcuni secondi. Entra nella cabina e ci rimane per due minuti circa, abbastanza per ripulirsi; non vuole approfittare della cortesia di Anna più di quanto non abbia già fatto e usare tutta la sua acqua calda è fuori discussione.

Chiude il rubinetto e rimane avvolto dal vapore, taciturno. Non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che è stato invitato ad entrare in casa di qualcuno o l'ultima volta che è stato considerato un essere umano piuttosto che un'arma. Non lo merita, non si merita tanta compassione. Ha fatto cose terribili, indicibili, e chiunque pensi che lui sia diverso da un mostro dev'essere fuori di testa.

Con un sospiro sommesso esce dalla doccia. Sul ripiano vicino al lavandino trova una piccola quantità di abiti ripiegati e impilati uno sull'altro. I suoi indumenti bagnati sono spariti, rimpiazzati con dei ricambi asciutti; non ha neanche sentito la porta aprirsi e si chiede come sia possibile che i suoi riflessi si siano arrugginiti nel giro di poche settimane. I pantaloni sono quasi della misura giusta però la camicia è troppo stretta e non può chiuderla del tutto senza rischiare di strapparla. Meglio così, dato che apparteneva al marito di Anna e non vuole rovinarla macchiandola di sangue. 

Il riflesso che lo osserva dallo specchio è quello di un uomo che non aveva mai visto, scarmigliato e smunto, con borse scure sotto agli occhi. E' solo un guscio vuoto, il fantasma di qualcuno che una volta era umano. C'è anche un pettine di plastica sul ripiano e decide di fare un tentativo di rendersi presentabile. Anna è stata gentile con lui, è stata dolce e premurosa, le deve almeno lo sforzo di cercare di apparire in ordine. Fa scorrere con cura il pettine fra i capelli, sciogliendo i nodi che si sono formati per settimane e lasciando che le ciocche bagnate gli ricadano sul viso, come una coltre scura e umida.

Raggiunto un risultato soddisfacente rimette a posto il pettine e piega alla perfezione la camicia del marito di Anna. Finché i suoi vestiti non usciranno dall'asciugatrice non potrà rivestirsi del tutto. In un'altra situazione non sarebbe un problema ma in questo caso sa che Anna vedrebbe il suo braccio e non vuole spaventarla. Non sa come potrebbe nasconderle l'arto di metallo, anche se è intenzionato a provarci.

Anna è in cucina quando lui esce dal bagno, la schiena rivolta verso la porta mentre è intenta a cucinare. Non deve riuscire a vedere il suo braccio; è orrendo e brutale, uno strumento di morte fuso al suo stesso corpo, ed è meglio che lei non ci si avvicini nemmeno.

In quel momento però si gira, lo vede e scuote la testa. "Continui a sanguinare," dice prima di chinarsi a rovistare nella credenza sotto il lavello. Estrae una scatola di plastica e la appoggia sul bancone vicino ai fornelli, poi recupera alcune garze contenute all'interno.

"Vieni a sederti," aggiunge indicando la sedia più vicina. Non è tanto una richiesta quanto un ordine, benché cortese. Lui è così abituato agli ordini da obbedire in silenzio e mettersi seduto senza discutere.

Per un momento Anna sembra esitare, si limita ad osservare a lungo il braccio metallico. I suoi occhi scuri non tradiscono alcun pensiero ma la smorfia che le arriccia le labbra vale più di mille parole. Ancora una volta, comunque, non è sconvolta o disgustata - solo preoccupata. Facendo attenzione allunga la mano e tocca una delle placche, dove si connette alla spalla. Lui trattiene un sussulto; non è il dolore a infastidirlo, più che altro la preoccupazione che lei si trovi a poca distanza da un'arma tanto pericolosa. "Ferita di guerra?"

"Qualcosa del genere," risponde lui. Un muscolo della mascella si contrae quando Anna comincia a tamponare i solchi più profondi con uno straccio imbevuto di acqua ossigenata. "Come fai a saperlo?"

"Mio nipote è stato ferito in Afghanistan," spiega Anna intanto che srotola una benda sottile e la avvolge intorno ai graffi superficiali. "Ha perso la gamba al di sotto del ginocchio. Gli è servito parecchio tempo per abituarsi alla protesi, anche lui si riduceva così a forza di grattarsi."

Lavora in silenzio per un po', pulendo il sangue e bendando le ferite. Lui rimane rigido e immobile per lo sforzo di non muoversi troppo. E' strano quanto quei gesti amorevoli facciano quasi più male delle ferite stesse; le mani di Anna sono delicate, una sensazione che gli toglie il fiato. Nessuno l'ha mai trattato con tanta gentilezza. "Quando hai prestato servizio?"

"1945," dice lui in automatico, le parole gli escono di bocca prima che possa fermarle. Si morde una guancia, irritato da quella perdita di autocontrollo.

Anna sembra sorpresa, lo guarda incredula e poi ride di gusto. "Beh, caro, se eri sotto le armi nel '45 hai davvero un bell'aspetto per uno della tua età! Mio marito ha partecipato alla Guerra di Corea, se ne è andato da quasi tre anni. Durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale eravamo bambini."

Assicura le bende con del cerotto a nastro e scuote la testa. "Non sei costretto a parlarmene se non vuoi. A Robert non è mai piaciuto parlarne e neppure mio nipote Marcus ne parla volentieri."

Rimette le garze nella scatola di plastica, poi si allontana per riporla sotto il lavello. "Ho sempre vissuto in mezzo a dei soldati. So che la guerra è un argomento difficile, la maggior parte delle persone preferisce evitarlo."

Lui le offre un debole sorriso in risposta, grato per quell'attimo di tregua. Non è sicuro di cosa sarebbe riuscito ad inventarsi se Anna avesse insistito; non ricorda nulla della guerra o della sua vita prima di essa e parlare di sé finirebbe solo per far nascere altre domande in proposito.

Prova a far ruotare la spalla con cautela. Fa ancora male ma può sopportarlo, gli è capitato di stare molto peggio. Se non altro ha smesso di sanguinare. Sposta lo sguardo verso Anna, che con l'aiuto di un mestolo sta rimestando la cena che ha appena tolto dal fuoco. "Posso darti una mano?"

"Puoi aiutarmi standotene tranquillo, così quelle bende resteranno al loro posto." ribatte lei. Si china sul tavolo e gli posa di fronte una scodella di zuppa. "E puoi aiutarmi anche finendo tutto quello che ti piazzerò sotto il naso. Direi che è da un pezzo che non mangi qualcosa di decente."

Lui si sofferma a pensarci per un attimo: quando è stata l'ultima volta in cui può dire di aver fatto un pasto completo o di aver mangiato del cibo preparato con tanta cura? I suoi guardiani e committenti in genere gli fornivano vitamine e barrette proteiche. Perfino durante le missioni, nel tempo che passava fuori dalla capsula di criostasi, non mangiava altro che frutta rubata dalle bancarelle per strada o quel poco di cibo che riusciva a recuperare nei cassonetti dell'immondizia.

La zuppa è favolosa e vuota la scodella senza bisogno d'incoraggiamento. Anna siede dall'altra parte del tavolo, finendo la propria porzione in tutta calma. Un paio di volte solleva lo sguardo dal proprio piatto e lo fissa in silenzio, come se stesse cercando di trovare da sola delle risposte. Quando si decide a parlare la sua voce è calda e affettuosa. "Perdonami se te lo dico… sembra che tu stia scappando da qualcosa."

Lui rimane impietrito e la donna solleva una mano in un gesto di scuse. "Mi spiace se ho toccato un tasto dolente, non intendevo offenderti. E' solo che dal tuo aspetto direi che non hai ben chiaro se andartene sul serio o se invece dovresti restare."

Quelle parole lo lasciano attonito. Anna ha ragione, c'è ancora qualcosa che lo trattiene: il Capitano, Steve. Non riesce a decidersi a scomparire del tutto, non ancora. Sa che Steve potrebbe avere alcune delle risposte che sta cercando, sul passato che non riesce a ricordare, eppure non ha il coraggio di affrontarlo.

Ha solo bisogno di stargli lontano per tenere entrambi al sicuro, perché non è certo di potersi fidare di se stesso intorno a lui. L'ha quasi ucciso alcune settimane prima e il pensiero che potrebbe fargli di nuovo del male, intenzionalmente o meno, lo fa star male. Dovrebbe andarsene, scappare il più lontano possibile e non tornare mai perché solo così Steve sarebbe fuori pericolo, ma non riesce a farlo. Non riesce nemmeno a costringersi a farlo, perché Steve rappresenta tutto quello che ha perso e tutto quello che vorrebbe ritrovare. Non riesce ad andarsene perché teme che facendolo finirebbe per perdersi per sempre.

"E' complicato," ammette scegliendo con cautela cosa rivelare in proposito. "Non ricordo molto della mia vita." La mano destra sfiora la tempia, la sinistra rimane ben salda sulla gamba. "Ci sono dei vuoti nella mia memoria, dei buchi neri. Quello che mi è successo… non ricordo quasi nulla di chi sono, di chi ero. C'è qualcuno che potrebbe aiutarmi…"

Scuote la testa e lascia che la frase quasi gli muoia sulle labbra. "Sono ancora troppo pericoloso per stargli intorno. Al momento andarmene potrebbe essere l'unica soluzione."

Anna non parla e ascolta in silenzio. La sua espressione è comprensiva, i suoi occhi amichevoli. "Immagino ci si senta parecchio soli."

"Sentirsi soli va bene. Se sono da solo significa che non posso fare male a nessuno."

La donna gli risponde con un sorriso triste. "Isolarsi dal resto del mondo non è sempre la scelta giusta, anche se potrebbe sembrare così. Però se pensi che sia quello che ti serve per riprenderti indietro la tua vita va bene, a volte il passo più difficile da fare è confontarci con noi stessi."

Lui annuisce in assenso. Uno degli aspetti più difficili di non avere ricordi precedenti alla battaglia del Triskelion è non sapere chi potrebbe essere, ora. L'uomo che era una volta - James, Bucky - ormai non è più la stessa persona. Non è neanche più il Soldato d'Inverno. Non sa chi è, chi dovrebbe essere, e deve cercare di capirlo prima di poter fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

All'improvviso il fragore di un tuono risuona sopra le loro teste, abbastanza forte da scuotere le ante della credenza. Anna sobbalza per un istante, lui invece impiega un secondo o due per reprimere l'istinto di scattare in piedi e raggiungere di corsa la porta.

"Meglio avere un paio di torce a portata di mano," mormora Anna mentre si alza per rovistare in un piccolo armadietto accanto al frigorifero. Recupera due torce elettriche da uno dei ripiani e torna a sedersi al tavolo, allungandone una nella sua direzione. "Questa potrebbe esserti utile nelle prossime ore."

Lui accetta senza obiettare; non è affatto preoccupato dalla possibilità di un blackout ma lo stesso non rifiuta l'offerta.

Il resto della serata passa accompagnato dal picchiettiare della pioggia sui vetri e dal brontolio dei tuoni. Anna gli parla del marito, di come l'ha conosciuto, e l'espressione sul suo viso al ricordo gli riscalda il cuore. Parla dei figli e dei nipoti, del suo lavoro di insegnante e del volontariato presso numerose chiese e rifugi in tutta la città; gli racconta la propria vita e lui vorrebbe essere in grado di raccontarle qualcosa della sua.

E' in quel momento che decide quale tipo di uomo vuole essere - degno dell'accoglienza e della gentilezza di Anna, degno delle sue parole gentili. Non sa se sarà mai in grado di redimersi per tutte le azioni disumane che ha compiuto ma lei e la sua famiglia sono le persone che vuole difendere, proteggere dall'orrore che c'è nel mondo. Per conto dell'Hydra si è macchiato di crimini atroci e gli è venuto quasi naturale dimenticarsi che potessero esistere persone buone e altruiste.

La pioggia continua a scrosciare, intervallando violenti nubifragi a volte e leggeri rovesci altre; Anna insiste perché rimanga per la notte, facendogli notare che il temporale dovrebbe allentare la presa solo intorno alle cinque del mattino. Nonostante la conosca da poche ore, lui sa che è meglio non contraddirla.

Il divano nel soggiorno si apre e si trasforma in un letto e Anna gli porta un buon numero di lenzuola, cuscini e trapunte che sembrano avere quasi più anni di lei. Lo aiuta a sistemarsi per la notte seguitando a chiedere scusa per il fantomatico disordine. Lui le assicura che non c'è alcun problema, anche se è come parlare al muro.

Una volta che il letto è pronto Anna fa un passo indietro e controlla il risultato. Non sembra esserne soddisfatta e per l'ennesima volta lui le assicura che è perfetto. Non ha idea di come potrebbe mai ripagarla per la sua generosità e offrirgli un posto per la notte è un'altra voce da aggiungere alla lista.

"Fammi sapere se ti serve qualcos'altro, la mia stanza è in fondo al corridoio." dice la donna, poi gli stringe la mano destra con dolcezza. "Qui sei al sicuro."

E' una strana affermazione, che gli provoca una reazione perfino più strana: non si è mai sentito al sicuro in nessun posto e non è affatto abituato a sentirsi rassicurare, così annuisce e cerca di sorridere.

"Grazie," risponde semplicemente, perché non riesce a pensare a niente di diverso. "Di tutto."

"Non c'è di che, tesoro." Anna gli volta le spalle e si allontana lungo il corridoio fino a raggiungere la propria stanza. La porta si chiude con un debole scatto e lui si trova da solo.

Quella notte non dorme per paura di disturbarla gridando a causa degli incubi che potrebbe avere, piuttosto preferisce rimanere sveglio e sorvegliare la casa. E' l'unica cosa che può fare per lei ed è più che felice di farlo.

Il picchettio della pioggia si interrompe poco dopo le cinque. Si alza in silenzio e rimette il divano a posto, piega le coperte e le lenzuola e le appoggia sui cuscini. Lascia tutto il più in ordine possibile, in modo che Anna non debba perdere troppo tempo a sistemare.

L'appartamento è avvolto nel buio e Anna sta ancora dormendo, così scivola fuori dalla porta d'ingresso e la richiude con cautela dietro di sé. Può sentire la serratura scattare e il pomello gira a vuoto una volta che il blocco è inserito; soddisfatto si incammina per strada. Sa di non essere una bella persona e sa che non potrà mai sdebitarsi con Anna per la sua gentilezza. Promette a se stesso che si impegnerà per diventare almeno la metà dell'uomo che lei pensa che sia.

Torna da quelle parti qualche giorno più tardi, con un mazzo di fiori recuperato dagli scarti sul retro di un negozio. Alcuni dei petali sono appassiti e flosci ma non poteva fare di meglio e spera sia abbastanza; lascia il regalo sui gradini e se ne va senza neanche fermarsi a controllare che lei vada ad aprire la porta.

Quando passa di lì per l'ultima volta, il giorno dopo, vede i fiori infilati in un vaso e sistemati sul davanzale della finestra che si affaccia sulla via. Per la prima volta in anni riesce a sorridere davvero.


	8. Vozvrashcheniye Na Rodinu (Ritorno a casa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si trova ancora a New York quattro giorni dopo, seduto sul tetto di un palazzo di fronte ad un condominio. Sta aspettando Steve, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, anticipando il suo ritorno come una sposa di guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  Ciao a tutti! Ho usato questa idea già un paio di volte perché Bucky che, senza farsi notare, entra nell'appartamento di Steve per controllare che vada tutto bene è uno dei miei trope preferiti. E' uno spione preoccupato! Spero vi piaccia!

La Sokovia si sbriciola come se fosse fatta di truciolato. Palazzi, strade, interi isolati si sgretolano a mezz'aria, staccandosi da un blocco centrale e precipitando a terra in enormi frantumi. La nazione viene distrutta in diretta tv, la notizia riportata da quasi tutti i canali.

Lui osserva in silenzio, in un caffè di Manhattan. La televisione è accesa, l'orrore trasmesso sullo schermo in alta definizione; ogni persona nel locale guarda mentre la Sokovia si solleva sempre più nell'atmosfera, un Paese trasformato in un meteorite. Una donna sta piangendo in un angolo, qualcuno sta pregando e tutti sono attoniti, incapaci di credere ai propri occhi.

E' come qualcosa uscito da un incubo surreale, terribile e impossibile. I filmati diventano sempre più tremolanti e arrivano notizie dei Vendicatori, che stanno cercando di fermare una catastofe. Non sa chi siano i Vendicatori ma per qualche ragione il nome suona familiare e si trova a digrignare i denti intanto che le immagini dei notiziari continuano a scorrere. Ci sono scie rosse e dorate che schizzano fulminee tra la polvere che oscura il cielo, poi c'è uno scintillio di rosso, bianco e blu e no, no, _NO_ … Steve è lassù.

Ecco perché ha riconosciuto quel nome, è quello il motivo per cui l'aveva già sentito: la prima cosa che gli è tornata in mente quando ha iniziato a ricordare è stata Steve. Ha scovato ogni piccola informazione a proposito del Capitano e si è impresso ogni dettaglio nella memoria. Se non riesce a ricordare molto di sé sente che almeno deve conoscere qualcosa di Steve.

Steve, che ha messo fine alla guerra in Germania quando avrebbe dovuto essere a casa, a Brooklyn.  
Steve, che è diventato Capitan America, leader degli Howling Commandos.  
Steve, Capitan America, il primo dei Vendicatori.  
Steve, che adesso si trova in Sokovia nel mezzo di una strada distrutta mentre il resto del Paese galleggia ad alta quota.

Lo vede per una frazione di secondo, affacciato sul cratere creato da un parcheggio che adesso si apre nell'abisso. Tiene lo scudo in mano, la stella bianca gli orna il petto e assomiglia in tutto e per tutto a quell'incosciente imbecille che ha fatto irruzione in una delle basi dell'Hydra. Pazzo disgraziato, non ha mai saputo quando fermarsi…

Il pensiero gli fa girare la testa e per un attimo si aggrappa allo schienale della sedia per mantenere l'equilibrio. Ha studiato la storia del Capitano fino alla nausea, tuttavia è difficile riuscire a capire come posizionarsi nel quadro generale. Si sente ancora distaccato dal proprio passato e quel poco che ricorda gli si conficca nel cervello come filo spinato. Parole e frasi, un braccio intorno alle spalle, Steve che pronuncia il suo nome. Un'ondata di emozioni riaffiora prepotente: orgoglio, preoccupazione, senso di protezione.

L'immagine sullo schermo cambia, Steve sparisce e all'improvviso è come se gli mancasse l'aria. Non riesce a vederlo, non sa dove sia, la telecamera taglia su un'altra inquadratura e il Capitano è scomparso. La presa sullo schienale della sedia è abbastanza stretta da piegare il metallo tra le dita ma nessuno sembra farci caso, sono tutti troppo impegnati a fissare la televisione.

Non riesce più a tollerare la sensazione di sentirsi rinchiuso in quel caffè.  
Si fa largo a spintoni per la strada, barcollando sul marciapiede. Un'altra televisione trasmette le ultime notizie dalla vetrina di un negozio poco distante ed è impossibile passare oltre senza lanciare uno sguardo. E' un evento senza precedenti, che ha il potenziale per distruggere qualsiasi essere vivente sulla Terra. Tiene gli occhi fissi sullo schermo con febbrile attenzione, in cerca di una qualsiasi traccia del Capitano. Ha bisogno di vederlo, ha bisogno di assicurarsi che sia ancora vivo.

Delle sirene strillano in lontananza da qualche parte, in città; gli annunciatori tv invitano la gente a cercare riparo e prepararsi al peggio. Non che possa fare differenza, se la Sokovia verrà distrutta il mondo intero seguirà a breve.

Lo scontro sta raggiungendo una svolta decisiva e ogni scossone o dondolio del blocco di terra potrebbe essere l'ultimo. Rifiuta di muoversi finché non saprà dove si trova Steve. Per quanto abbia cercato di stargli alla larga, per quanta distanza abbia cercato di mettere tra loro, non riesce a costringere il proprio corpo a muoversi - non finché non avrà la certezza che Steve stia bene.

Qualcosa di enorme appare in un angolo dei monitor. Una nave in grado di volare, simile a quella sulla quale lui e Steve hanno combattuto nei cieli sopra il Potomac. I giornalisti adesso sembrano parlare con entusiasmo, nonostante la Sokovia abbia raggiunto un'altitudine tale che le persone coinvolte nel disastro sembrano ormai formiche. Molte navette più piccole raggiungono le strade mentre le fiamme della battaglia non accennano a placarsi.

Gli ultimi civili si imbarcano in tutta fretta e nel giro di un attimo succede l'inevitabile: l'ammasso di rocce ed edifici comincia a precipitare verso il basso e il suo stomaco si contorce quando realizza cosa sta per accadere. Se dovesse raggiungere il suolo sarebbe la fine.  
Poi un lampo di luce accecante, un'esplosione di formidabile energia e la Sokovia si disintegra in miliardi di frammenti. Le telecamere vengono oscurate dalla cortina opaca di fumo e detriti che satura l'aria.

Servono alcuni minuti per far tornare l'inquadratura a fuoco. L'immensa nave da guerra atterra a diverse miglia di distanza dal luogo del disastro per scaricare i passeggeri e lui non perde un solo istante della trasmissione. Scorge il Capitano in lontananza, coperto di polvere e tracce di sangue; sta aiutando una donna e i suoi bambini a sbarcare. Il sollievo che prova nel saperlo vivo e tutto d'un pezzo non gli è ben chiaro, ma adesso che sa che Steve sta bene può ricominciare a respirare.

I giornalisti in tv ripendono il commento in diretta e lui si allontana dalla vetrina. Non ha bisogno di vedere nient'altro, Steve è al sicuro e per qualche ragione è l'unica cosa che conti. Cammina fino al lato opposto della strada e gira l'angolo, intanto che il filmato della distruzione della Sokovia viene mostrato più e più volte.

**OOOOO**

Si trova ancora a New York quattro giorni dopo, seduto sul tetto di un palazzo di fronte ad un condominio. Sta aspettando Steve, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, anticipando il suo ritorno come una sposa di guerra. E' rimasto lontano per più di sei mesi, tenendosi a distanza dalle città principali ogni volta che lui o il suo amico, l'uomo con le ali di metallo, riuscivano ad arrivargli troppo vicino.

Non si fida di quello che potrebbe fare se dovesse incontrare Steve. Forse il condizionamento dell'Hydra gli farebbe scattare di nuovo qualcosa in testa, spingendolo a completare la missione che non ha portato a termine tempo prima, a Washington. Per questo mantiene le distanze ma lo stesso ha bisogno di controllare, di vederlo di persona.

I Vendicatori, Steve compreso, hanno fatto avanti e indietro per aiutare i sopravvissuti e coordinare le operazioni di soccorso. Ci sono stati numerosi incontri e comitati consultivi; la squadra ha preso parte a ciascuno di essi finché non è rimasto nessun altro intervento possibile e tutti loro sono stati rimandati in America per un breve periodo di riposo. Ha scoperto tutte queste informazioni attraverso le comunicazioni radio dello S.H.I.E.L.D. , dato che ancora riesce ad accedere ad alcuni dei loro canali più sicuri. Interessante come nessuno all'interno si sia preoccupato di modificare i codici dopo che l'Hydra ha quasi preso il controllo, però non è una questione che lo riguardi. Ciò che gli importava era ottenere la conferma che i Vendicatori sarebbero rientrati a New York nel pomeriggio. Armato solo di questa certezza si è diretto all'appartamento di Steve e si è arrampicato sul tetto del palazzo di fronte, per poi aspettare.

Il giorno si trasforma in pomeriggio e diventa sera. Sono passate da poco le sette e mezza quando Steve spalanca la porta. Da quello che può vedere dalla sua postazione dal tetto l'arredamento ha un aspetto spartano, soltanto pochi mobili necessari ad assicurare giusto le minime comodità. E' chiaro che non si tratti di un posto dove Steve passa molto tempo, sebbene sia una benedizione avere un posto tranquillo dove rifugiarsi e staccare la spina - soprattutto considerati gli avvenimenti dei giorni passati.

L'appartamento è l'ultimo sul piano, il che significa che le finestre si affacciano in due diverse direzioni. Non sarebbe un problema se non fosse per il fatto che a quanto pare Steve non crede nell'uso delle tende e c'è una vista perfetta di quasi ogni stanza dalla strada. Per essere uno che cerca di mimetizzarsi nel resto della società quando non indossa l'uniforme, Steve sembra ignorare i fondamentali principi di tutela della privacy; chiunque dal marciapiede potrebbe guardare in su e spiarlo mentre si aggira per casa.

L'idea che Steve non abbia il minimo riguardo per la propria incolumità lo disturba. Certe cose non cambiano mai e se i suoi scarsi ricordi sono attendibili (il che è tutto da vedere) significa che continua a non preoccuparsi di quello che potrebbe succedergli perché è troppo impegnato a proteggere gli altri piuttosto che se stesso.

Steve non rimane in sala molto a lungo. Lascia la posta arretrata sul tavolo, fa cadere le chiavi sopra le buste e si dirige quasi subito verso la camera da letto. E' l'unica finestra della casa protetta da tende ma quando accende le luci la sua figura è comunque visibile attraverso di esse. Cammina su e giù per la stanza per alcuni minuti, muovendosi a fatica per via della stanchezza, delle ferite e dei lividi con i quali dovrà fare i conti per diverse settimane.

La luce si spegne poco dopo e nell'appartamento cala il buio.  
Lascia passare almeno un paio d'ore prima di fare la propria mossa. Scende dal tetto e attraversa la strada; non degna di uno sguardo l'ingresso principale del palazzo che ha di fronte e si arrampica per la scala antincendio che si trova sotto la finestra del soggiorno. Finestra aperta, nota con enorme disappunto.

Scivola all'interno spostandosi come un'ombra attraverso l'oscurità. Con molta probabilità Steve continuerebbe a dormire perfino se scoppiasse una bomba, ma è comunque cauto ed evita ogni tipo di rumore. La porta della camera da letto è spalancata e riesce a distinguere la sagoma di un corpo sdraiato tra le lenzuola.

Non stava così vicino al Capitano da quando l'ha trascinato fuori dal fiume. Avverte ogni muscolo del corpo contrarsi, fremere per l'urgenza di fare dietrofront e scomparire nella notte. Sta correndo un rischio enorme e non dovrebbe nemmeno trovarsi lì, eppure si blocca impietrito nel corridoio; raccoglie il coraggio per avvicinarsi, quasi stesse avanzando in un campo minato.

Steve è sistemato al centro del letto con le gambe divaricate e le braccia abbandonate sui cuscini. Non ha neanche perso tempo a svestirsi, è collassato sul materasso e le tracce dello stress e del caos che ha dovuto affontare in Sokovia sono abbastanza evidenti sul suo viso. I capelli sono disordinati e arruffati, il respiro regolare. Da vicino e privo dell'uniforme sembra incredibilmente giovane e vulnerabile.

I ricordi che ha di lui sono discrepanti, si scontrano e rimbalzano come palline di gomma. In alcuni è un piccoletto scheletrico, con un occhio nero e un labbro spaccato; in altri invece è l'uomo alto e forte che adesso riposa, ignaro della sua presenza. Enorme e mingherlino, implacabile e gentile, Capitan America e Steve Rogers. Si chiede quale dei due sia davvero reale, anche se è probabile che lo siano entrambi.

Alla fine si decide a muovere un altro passo verso il letto.  
Un microscopico sussulto nel respiro di Steve lo rimette sull'attenti: a giudicare dalle rughe che si formano sulla sua fronte, qualsiasi cosa stia sognando non deve essere piacevole. Pur non conoscendone la ragione, sapere che Steve è turbato gli scuote qualcosa nel profondo. Qualcosa di intrinseco e radicato come se fosse parte del suo codice genetico.

Allunga una mano e accarezza con cautela il palmo di Steve. Tiene il braccio di metallo lontano da lui, l'ha già fatto soffrire abbastanza usando quell'arto; si concentra sulla sensazione che gli trasmette il contatto con la sua pelle. Quella di Steve è tiepida e sfiorarla gli dà l'impressione di trovarsi a casa.  
Le dita del Capitano si chiudono intorno alle sue, un movimento così spontaneo e inconsapevole che di certo si tratta di un semplice riflesso. Dovrebbe andarsene, scappare lontano e non tornare mai più, perché se Steve dovesse svegliarsi e vederlo, chiamarlo per nome, chiedergli di restare… sarebbe impossibile rispondere di no.

Rimane immobile per alcuni istanti, le dita di Steve piegate intorno alle sue in cerca di conforto dopo un incubo. Fa scivolare il pollice lungo l'indice di Steve, in modo da rassicurarlo per quel poco che può.

Ossa piccole. Steve ha sempre avuto ossa piccole. Se lo ricorda, o almeno _lo sa_.  
Steve una volta era molto gracile e per questo l'ha sempre tenuto d'occhio.

Scaccia i pensieri e si allontana dal letto, la mano ricade lontano dal Capitano ancora addormentato; sgattaiola fuori dalla stanza e fuori dalla finestra, poi sulla scala antincendio. Per quanto una parte di lui voglia restare, la parte più preminente e logica sa che non è il caso. E' troppo pericoloso, troppo imprevedibile e se rimanendo finisse per fargli di nuovo del male non potrebbe perdonarselo.

Quando raggiunge il lato opposto del vicolo si ferma a guardare dal basso verso l'alto in direzione dell'appartamento. Il tempo si ferma per una frazione di secondo mentre una luce nella camera da letto si accende e qualcuno si muove dietro le tende.

Steve si affaccia alla finestra ma non c'è nessuno nella strada sotto di lui, il marciapiede è deserto. Chiunque ci fosse qualche attimo prima è sparito senza lasciare traccia, scomparso nell'oscurità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' d'obbligo inserire un ringraziamento a Ragenruin, che ha contribuito a questo capitolo in anteprima sopportando i miei dubbi su quanto siano efficaci le traduzioni di alcuni passaggi… soprattutto quelli che fanno nascere immagini mentali poco dignitose!  
>  * "It's eleven thirty!" Lancia una lattina di Diet Coke in casa di Steve e aspetta gli sviluppi *  
> 
> 
> _Your Humble Translator,  
>  Milla984 ___


	9. Odin (Uno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutta la sua vita - o quel poco di essa che ricorda - entra in un singolo zaino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  C'è un po' di tematica slash in questo capitolo. Niente di eccezionale, se non una consapevolezza arrivata in ritardo, e può comunque essere vista in un contesto di bromance. Spero vi piaccia!

Decide di andarsene tre giorni dopo. Non lascia soltanto l'isola di Manhattan ma lascia la città, lo Stato, il Paese; ha bisogno di scomparire, di allontanarsi da tutto ciò che ha cercato di distruggere mentre l'Hydra era ancora operativa. Sa che Steve continuerà a cercarlo, non si darà per vinto adesso che sa che è ancora vivo, ed è questo il vero problema. La cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedere è che Steve riesca davvero a trovarlo e provi a convincerlo a restare, perché in quel caso finirebbe per dargli retta.

Non vuole correre rischi. Non può fare del male a nessuno se rimane da solo e Dio solo sa quanto poco si meriti che qualcuno si preoccupi per lui. E' un assassino, un'arma forgiata con ossa e metallo. Non si merita che qualcuno come Steve, altruista e testardo, rischi di farsi ammazzare nel tentativo di aiutarlo. L'isolamento è l'unica soluzione.

Tutta la sua vita entra in un singolo zaino. Non possiede molto, giusto alcune camicie e un paio di jeans di scorta e una collezione di taccuini. I taccuini sono gli oggetti personali ai quali è più legato e continua ad aprire il borsone per controllare all'interno, quasi potessero scomparire nel momento in cui non li sta guardando. Contengono i suoi ricordi e ci si aggrappa come ad un'ancora di salvezza.

Ha iniziato a scrivere per mettere in ordine tutti i ricordi ai quali non riusciva a dare un senso, in modo da decifrarli in seguito. Ben presto i taccuini sono diventati una finestra su un passato che ancora fatica a riconoscere come proprio.

Il primo gli è stato offerto gratis insieme ad una penna, durante una specie di inaugurazione di fronte ad un palazzo pieno di uffici, un pomeriggio. Dopo averli presi è rimasto a fissare a lungo le pagine vuote, domandandosi cosa avrebbe potuto farsene. La penna sembrava così pesante tra le dita. In alto nella prima pagina, in una grafia disordinata fatta di piccole lettere ha scritto _Il mio nome è…_

Si è fermato per un attimo, insicuro su come completare la frase. Per Anna era stato James, sebbene sembrasse strano; troppo preciso e formale, un nome che gli appartiene anche se non l'ha quasi mai usato. Steve invece l'aveva chiamato Bucky. Quel nome suona un poco più familiare ma comunque estraneo, dato che il Bucky che Steve conosceva è morto ormai da parecchio tempo.

Non riuscendo a decidere cosa scrivere ha lasciato il resto in bianco e ha infilato il taccuino nella giacca. L'ha aperto di nuovo il mattino seguente per aggiungere Bucky alla fine della frase, perché gli sembrava più giusto così.

Nel corso dei giorni successivi ha riempito tutto lo spazio disponibile di scarabocchi - poche parole o una frase striminzita, frammenti di una vita alla quale adesso sta cercando di ridare una direzione.

_Avevo una sorella di nome Rachel._

_Ho perso il primo dente quando avevo sei anni._

_Odio il cocco._

Altri sono più lunghi e dettagliati, frutto delle memorie meglio delineate. Gli è sembrato comunque strano scriverli, come delle mezze verità che rischiavano di non corrispondere alla realtà una volta impresse su carta.

_Mia madre era un'insegnante della scuola elementare Oliver H.Perry. Le piaceva insegnare matematica e scienze._

_Ho trovato lavoro come scaricatore al porto durante l'estate del 1941. Il mio capo si chiamava Frank Malone. Aveva solo tre dita alla mano destra, colpa di un incidente che gli era capitato quando aveva dodici anni._

_Il mio primo appartamento era in una pensione a Greenpoint. Era una stanza singola con una finestra rotta e c'era un negozio di alimentari dall'altra parte della strada._

Alcune delle note sono state depennate o cancellate, modificate a metà della frase ogni volta che si rendeva conto di confondersi con qualcos'altro. Nonostante siano sconnesse e confuse, averle a portata di mano lo ha aiutato ad iniziare a riprendere il controllo.

Il secondo taccuino è arrivato alla stessa maniera, regalatogli per strada di fronte al campus di un college; ha iniziato a scrivere quasi all'istante e ben presto non è rimasta alcuna riga vuota. Questo è leggermente diverso, però: mentre il primo è una raccolta di ricordi sporadici, tasselli di un puzzle che alla fine può essere ricomposto, il secondo contiene tutto quello che sa a proposito di Steve Rogers.

Una metà delle pagine riporta ogni cosa che ha letto sulle targhe allo Smithsonian e le informazioni sul Capitano che ha recuperato attraverso altre fonti. Ha scritto dov'è nato, ha scritto qualcosa a proposito della sua infanzia e dove è cresciuto. Ha scritto di quando si è arruolato nell'esercito, è diventato il leader degli Howling Commandos e di quando si è sacrificato alla fine della guerra. Ha riempito pagine con i dettagli di quando e come è stato ritrovato, del suo impegno con i Vendicatori, di come ha smascherato la corruzione dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ad opera dell'Hydra.

L'altra metà è dedicata ai dettagli che _lui_ ricorda a proposito di Steve, tutti gli elementi più personali e privati che non si trovano affissi al muro in un museo.

_Il colore preferito di Steve è il verde._

_A Steve piacciono le mele._

_Steve riempiva le scarpe di giornali in modo che non gli stessero larghe._

_Steve soffre di ipermobilità al polso destro._

_Steve si è rotto una caviglia in seconda elementare._

_Steve era stato accettato alla scuola d'arte ma non poteva permettersi di pagare la retta._

_La madre di Steve era infermiera._

_Steve ha un gancio sinistro micidiale._

A differenza del primo taccuino, le note sono più approfondite; può non sapere molto di se stesso, ma di sicuro conosce il Capitano.

_Steve ha una cicatrice a forma di x sull'anca sinistra, se l'è procurata inciampando nel parco e cadendo su di un bastone._

_Un anno Steve ha venduto ad una fiera degli schizzi fatti a carboncino per comprare un regalo di compleanno a sua madre._

_Le iridi di Steve hanno dei riflessi verdi ma si vedono solo quando c'è la luce giusta._

_Steve si è rotto una costola quando ha fatto a botte con Ricky Salas._

_Steve ha l'abitudine di accoccolarsi di nascosto accanto a te, la notte 1. Inoltre è sempre caldo come un termosifone._

_Steve profuma di trifoglio e cannella._

Conserva all'interno del taccuino alcune fotografie prese da riviste patinate e delle polaroid scovate nelle biblioteche. Anche se non ricorda nulla della propria vita, finché continuerà ad avere il viso di Steve impresso in testa andrà tutto bene.

_Steve è mio amico._

Per questo la decisione di andarsene è fisicamente dolorosa. Per ogni buona ragione che ha per rimanere (e non sono molte) ce ne sono comunque altre dieci che lo spingono a scappare - tutto a causa di Steve. Sa che andarsene è la scelta migliore e al contempo la sola idea basta a farlo sentire come se qualcuno l'avesse appena accoltellato allo stomaco.

Cerca di distrarsi dai propri pensieri racimolando il denaro necessario; i conti in banca di alcuni dei suoi committenti sono ancora disponibili e lui riesce ad accedervi senza troppa difficoltà. Rubare i soldi è la parte meno complessa, il procedimento più laborioso è prelevarli di persona. Qualcuno che ritira intere mazzette di banconote da uno sportello automatico potrebbe destare sospetti e deve anche fare attenzione a non mostrare la propria faccia alle telecamere di sorveglianza, per paura di essere riconosciuto. E' un'operazione che richiede pazienza, tuttavia alla fine del mese si ritrova con una somma soddisfacente.

Con i contanti alla mano l'unica cosa che gli resta da fare è andarsene da New York. Rimane fuori dall'appartamento di Steve per almeno venti minuti quel mattino, un bel pezzo prima dell'alba, e osserva la finestra oscurata memorizzando il disegno delle tende. Slaccia la cerniera dello zaino e prende uno dei nuovi taccuini; c'è una penna infilata tra le pagine, in attesa della prossima nota da appuntare.

_Io amo Steve Rogers. Ecco perché me ne sto andando._

Richiude il quadernino e lo rimette a posto, poi fa scorrere la zip e passa le cinghie oltre le spalle. La sua intera vita esiste chiusa in uno zaino traboccante di taccuini e fotografie e ricordi di un uomo in rosso, bianco e blu. Si gira e si incammina lontano dall'appartamento di Steve, lontano dall'isolato in cui vive Steve… lontano da Steve.

 

 

1\. Steve is a stealth cuddler at nigh

Ci sono dei termini che proprio non si prestano ad una traduzione stringata!


	10. Gruzovoy Vagon (Vagone merci)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La città è vasta e popolosa, eppure non sembra essere grande abbastanza; gli serve una metropoli, un posto dove scomparire tra le centinaia di migliaia di abitanti per cancellarsi e ricominciare da capo. Potrebbe essere un primo passo per iniziare a disfarsi del condizionamento dell'Hydra e prendersi indietro la propria vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  Questa storia ormai è completa ma sto lavorando alla seconda parte! Grazie mille a tutti per aver letto!

Arriva in Romania all'interno di un vagone merci. E' tardo pomeriggio e il sole brilla alto nel cielo, riscaldando le fredde folate di vento che si intrufolano di tanto in tanto attraverso la lamiera.

Ha dovuto fare un po' di attenzione ma è riuscito a passare del tutto inosservato quando i container sono stati caricati su una nave mercantile; nessuno sapeva che ci fosse anche lui sul retro, lo zaino riempito di abbastanza cibo e acqua da bastargli per tutta la durata del viaggio. Il cargo ha raggiunto il porto alcuni giorni dopo e il cassone è stato spostato fino all'aggancio ferroviario. Lui è rimasto tranquillo nel suo nascondiglio, in un angolo dietro ad una pila di casse, aspettando l'occasione migliore per scendere.

Dopo una mattinata trascorsa su binari sferraglianti, il treno si ferma per fare tappa in una stazione a Bucarest. Approfitta dei pochi secondi di distrazione degli operai di linea occupati a scaricare la merce di un altro container e sguscia fuori attraverso il portellone laterale. Nel giro di un attimo si mescola alla folla di persone che sciama verso l'uscita. Con la borsa in spalla e il cappellino da baseball calato sugli occhi ha esattamente l'aspetto di uno dei tanti turisti che gironzolano per le strade.

La città è vasta e popolosa, eppure non sembra essere grande abbastanza; gli serve una metropoli, un posto dove scomparire tra le centinaia di migliaia di abitanti per cancellarsi e ricominciare da capo. Potrebbe essere un primo passo per iniziare a disfarsi del condizionamento dell'Hydra e prendersi indietro la propria vita. Ci vorrà parecchio, ma del resto adesso ha un sacco di tempo a disposizione e che altro potrebbe farci?

Vaga senza meta per i quartieri più periferici finché si imbatte in una pensione di bassa categoria. Per quanto abbia bisogno di mescolarsi alla gente comune in modo da non destare sospetti vuole evitare di fare del male a qualcuno nel processo. Sta migliorando molto a rilento e non può sapere se esista ancora il rischio di trasformarsi in un'arma letale, contro la sua volontà.

Un'insegna all'ingresso del palazzo informa i passanti che ci sono stanze disponibili. L'uomo dall'altra parte del bancone nell'ufficio del responsabile non fa troppe domande, la mazzetta di denaro appoggiata sul tavolo conferma che il nuovo inquilino può permettersi di pagare e non serve sapere altro. Gli consegna una chiave e gli fa firmare un pezzo di carta che non ha il minimo aspetto di un reale contratto d'affitto, poi fa segno con la testa in direzione delle scale.

Il suo nuovo appartamento è al nono piano, alla fine del corridoio che si affaccia sull'atrio al centro dell'edificio. Gli unici complementi d'arredo sono un frigorifero e un materasso logoro, sistemato contro il muro. Forse a causa della muffa o del fumo di sigaretta, le pareti hanno preso un colore giallo-marrone e le finestre sono luride; è uno spazio angusto, con rubinetti gocciolanti e il pavimento dissestato, ma per adesso quattro mura e un impianto idraulico sono tutto quello che gli serve.

La prima cosa che fa è sollevare una delle assi in cucina per infilare il borsone tra le intercapedini. Non toglie niente dall'interno, lo lascia com'è; contiene tutti i soldi, i taccuini e quei pochi rimasugli di vestiti che è riuscito a conservare. Sa per esperienza che è meglio avere uno zaino di salvataggio1 pronto per ogni necessità, quindi lo nasconde in bella vista e risistema le tavole del pavimento al loro posto.

Realizza solo in quel momento di essere sfinito. Viaggiare nel vagone merci l'ha messo a dura prova, a livello mentale e fisico, e gli ha prosciugato ogni riserva di energia. Si lascia cadere sul materasso che puzza di marcio, trattenendo una smorfia quando qualcosa di appuntito passa attraverso la fodera e lo colpisce all'altezza delle reni. Allunga la mano di metallo sotto la schiena, strappa via una molla ribelle e la lancia dall'altra parte della stanza.

E' stanco, più esausto di quanto sia mai stato. Non vuole nient'altro che mettersi a dormire, anche se la sua mente glielo impedisce - sempre all'erta e vigile, concentrata sull'ambiente sconosciuto che lo circonda. Rimane sdraiato sul letto a fissare il soffitto e passa la notte in bianco.

**OOOOO**

Il primo mese passa in una macchia confusa. Inizia a conoscere la città, comincia a chiedersi se riuscirebbe a viverci in pianta stabile. Sta imparando la lingua abbastanza in fretta e man mano diventa più facile parlarla senza rispondere a monosillabi, in russo. Non succede spesso ma talvolta viene coinvolto in una conversazione con gli altri inquilini, a proposito dei problemi nel palazzo o di quello che succede in giro. I suoi vicini in genere tendono a stare per conto proprio e non si sente molto in colpa se alla fine della giornata non ha rivolto parola ad anima viva.

Avere una routine quotidiana collaudata lo aiuta a trovare un minimo di equilibrio. Quando torna a casa solleva le assi del pavimento per assicurarsi che lo zaino sia ancora lì; prende i taccuini e li rilegge uno per uno, si imprime nella memoria ogni parola perché non sa se potrebbe capitargli di nuovo di dimenticare tutto quello che c'è scritto.

Ne ha aggiunti altri a quelli che ha portato con sé. Continua a sembrare strano, i frammenti della sua vita gli risultano tuttora estranei e distanti anni luce mentre li trascrive su carta, anche se non smette di farlo. Sa che devono avere importanza e li mette tutti per iscritto, nascondendoli in modo da tenerli al sicuro.

Il mese successivo non c'è più spazio nel borsone. Ci sono fin troppi quadernini, ciascuno riempito di ricordi e informazioni fino all'ultimo foglio, così decide di lasciarne alcuni sugli scaffali della cucina o sul davanzale della finestra. Ha collezionato ritagli di giornale da usare come segnalibri, compresa una foto di Steve. Lo ritrae in veste di Capitan America, coperto da capo a piedi di rosso, bianco e blu; regge lo scudo al proprio fianco e lo sguardo è rivolto all'orizzonte, la mascella contratta con aria determinata. E' un'immagine solenne e maestosa, simile alle gigantografie esposte allo Smithsonian.

L'uniforme risveglia qualcosa nella sua testa, lo stuzzica e lo punzecchia come un bambino con un bastoncino. La guarda e sente il bisogno di recuperare un taccuino dallo scaffale: ricorda un campo di battaglia, macchie di cenere e di terriccio ghiacciato, la stella bianca che spicca luminosa… però quella nella fotografia dev'essere la seconda o la terza che ha cambiato. No, lui ricorda ancora la prima uniforme che Steve indossava quando ha fatto irruzione nella base dell'Hydra in Germania.

Cerca una delle pagine con qualche riga ancora disponibile e butta giù un appunto frettoloso.

_Steve indossava una giacca di pelle marrone e un elmetto con sopra degli occhialoni da motocicletta. E' saltato giù da un aeroplano per atterrare in territorio Nazista, nel mezzo di una zona di guerra. Steve è un dannato imbecille._

Potrebbe scrivere dell'altro più tardi, se nuovi ricordi dovessero riaffiorare, ma per il momento è stanco.

Il materasso che puzzava di muffa e sudore è sparito da poco, sostituito da uno di seconda mano sul quale ha steso un sacco a pelo. Non si sente abbastanza sicuro da dormire tra lenzuola o coperte o qualsiasi cosa nel quale potrebbe restare ingarbugliato in caso avesse bisogno di scappare all'improvviso. Non fa mai male essere previdenti.

**OOOOO**

Il mondo sembra fermarsi di colpo un giovedì.

Si trova ad una bancarella al mercato. La donna che vende frutta è gentile e gli sorride, mostrando la merce in vendita e il prezzo, e scambiano due chiacchiere mentre lui sceglie alcune prugne. Qualcosa però attira la sua attenzione: forse si tratta d'intuizione o semplicemente è il risultato di anni passati a vivere al di fuori della legge, ma sente di essere osservato.

Si gira e vede un uomo all'interno di un'edicola, dall'altra parte del viale. Ha un quotidiano in mano e sta fissando proprio lui con l'espressione di chi sa qualcosa che nessun altro sa. Un'ondata di timore lo colpisce come un pugno a tradimento.

L'aria sembra diventare gelata e si allontana dalla bancarella della frutta mormorando delle scuse a bassa voce, prima di attraversare la strada. Appena l'uomo si accorge di essere stato scoperto lascia cadere il giornale per fuggire a gambe levate; quando lui riesce a raggiungere l'edicola raccoglie il quotidiano e le foto in prima pagina gli tolgono il fiato.

Una bomba è esplosa in un'ambasciata, ci sono diversi feriti e vittime e per qualche ragione la sua faccia è incollata di fianco ai titoli a caratteri cubitali. Anche se l'immagine è sgranata, presa da una videocamera di sicurezza, si tratta senza dubbio di lui. Però lui non farebbe mai una cosa del gemere, almeno di questo è sicuro. Non sa spiegarsi perché la sua faccia dovrebbe essere in quel filmato. La risposta logica è che qualcuno stia cercando di incastrarlo (per chissà quale motivo) eppure una seconda ipotesi, più sinistra, striscia nel suo cervello: e se _davvero fossi stato io_ a farlo?

E' fin troppo consapevole di aver perso il controllo delle proprie azioni in passato. Ha fatto irruzione in diversi edifici, rapito gli obiettivi che gli erano stati assegnati, ucciso chiunque finisse per trovarsi aggiunto alla lista nera dei suoi committenti. Ogni volta che tornava ad avere coscienza di sé, ore dopo o giorni più tardi, non aveva nient'altro che del sangue sulle mani a suggerirgli cosa fosse successo. Il solo pensiero è nauseante e terrificante e la parte peggiore è che potrebbe essere successo di nuovo.

Si sente frastornato, la testa comincia a vorticare impazzita come un satellite calciato fuori dall'orbita. Continua a rimuginare… _sono io il responsabile_?  
Non può esserne sicuro…

I piedi lo trascinano fino a casa, quasi camminassero da soli; di certo non ricorda di essersi diretto da quella parte. Solo quando si trova a muovere alcuni passi nell'androne del palazzo realizza dove si trova e che cosa sta succedendo. Deve andarsene, prendere quel poco che gli appartiene e scappare. Non importa che sia coinvolto nell'attentato o no - la gente pensa che lo sia ed è sufficiente per condannarlo a morte.

Fa un rapido elenco di possibili destinazioni e come raggiungerle mentre sale le scale due o tre per volta. Treno e vagone merci sono le due soluzioni migliori, gli darebbero modo di uscire dal Paese senza essere visto e senza che qualcuno dia l'allarme. Sa che può raggiungere la zona di carico della stazione in mezz'ora, circa; ha solo bisogno di recuperare lo zaino.

Rimane di sasso una volta raggiunto il proprio piano, ogni muscolo del corpo in teso e in allerta. La porta dell'appartamento è chiusa ma sa che c'è qualcuno all'interno, può sentirlo. Forse dovrebbe solo lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e abbandonare anche lo zaino, in modo da scappare subito.  
Scarta quell'idea in fretta. Non vuole che si arrivi ad uno scontro, non vuole fare male a nessuno, però quei taccuini e i ricordi che contengono sono l'unica cosa che gli appartenga davvero e non può lasciarli indietro. Apre la porta ed entra.

L'uomo che si trova davanti non è armato; è chiaro perché si trovi lì, eppure non costituisce una minaccia. Gli rivolge le spalle, tiene uno dei quadernini tra le mani e le sue dita stanno sfiorando una fotografia tra le pagine. Sembra rendersi conto di non essere da solo nel momento esatto in cui lui entra nella stanza, così si gira per fronteggiarlo. Un paio di occhi azzurri si fissano nei suoi.

"Mi conosci?" gli chiede con una sfumatura nervosa nella voce. Eppure non c'è diffidenza nella sua espressione, nessuna traccia di paura o dubbio. La domanda è più che altro una formalità: entrambi sanno quale sia la risposta e non ha alcun senso mentire.

In realtà vorrebbe tanto poter dire di no. Dio, se lo vorrebbe.  
Se riuscisse a negare forse Steve se ne andrebbe e gli starebbe lontano una volta per tutte; non è sicuro per lui stargli accanto, soprattutto adesso. Qualcuno gli ha piazzato un bersaglio sulla schiena, più grande e luminoso di quanto sia mai stato, e se Steve continua a restargli troppo intorno potrebbe finire ferito o ammazzato. Non può permettere che questo succeda.

La domanda continua a stagnare nell'aria.

_Mi conosci?_

Ovviamente lo conosce. Steve è l'unica cosa che conosce, l'unica cosa che vuole conoscere. Lo conosce meglio di quanto conosca se stesso, meglio di quanto conosca la sua stessa vita. Conosce Steve e per qualche ragione è come se fosse l'unico dettaglio che abbia mai avuto importanza. Risponde con un piccolo cenno del capo.

"Sei Steve."

_E io sono Bucky..._

 

 

1\. Bug out bag

Qualsiasi tipo di contenitore facilmente trasportabile in grado di contenere un equipaggiamento base (abiti, contanti, documenti, piccole scorte di cibo) utile durante situazioni d'emergenza nelle quali sia necessario allontanarsi nel minor tempo possibile da una zona considerata a rischio. [NdT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ringraziamenti**  
>  Ebbene sì… siamo arrivati alla fine.  
>  Sniff.  
>  Un po' di tristezza c'è, lo ammetto, ma non è comparabile alla gioia di aver condiviso questa avventura! Quindi grazie a tutti voi che avete letto, per esservi lasciati spappolare i feels settimana dopo settimana… in compagnia c'è più gusto!!!
> 
> _Your Humble Translator,  
>  Milla984_


End file.
